Little Problem
by anime-queen46
Summary: The guardians go after a dark wizard that has stolen some of Father Time's magic sand but when he attacks there are some interesting results. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

So I've had this idea rolling around for a while in my head and decided if I didn't write it down I was never going to sleep tonight. Review and tell me your thoughts fanfic fans of the world. (By the way I'm awful at writing Australian accents so people use your imaginations these are fictional characters after all)

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the throbbing pain in his head, like someone slammed a sledgehammer into the side of it. When he tried to open his eyes the world was nothing but a blur and it took a few tries before things became even remotely clear. Slowly Aster tried to sit up and began rubbing his temples when he realized there was a bandage on his head.

' What happened to me?' he thought completely confused.

As he took a good look at his surroundings and noticed a bundle of colourful feathers sitting beside his bed passed out and a rather large Russian sleeping in the corner with his arms crossed and feet propped up on another chair. Deciding is was probably less life frightening to wake up Tooth to figure out what happened he gently shook the pretty fairy.

"Oi, Sheilla," he said gently and as he nudged her shoulder he couldn't help wondering when he sounded so high pitched.

"Oh Bunny, your finally awake," she said in a sleepy tone relieved, " do you remember what happened?

"Nah, all fuzzy. Musta been rough if ya aren't out gettin' teeth," he replied.

'Seriously, what's goin' on with mah voice?'

Tooth nodded before she explained, "baby tooth is taking care of everything for me. I couldn't just leave after you both went down, after all we had no idea what kind of effect the magic would have."

"Both? Alright what's goin' on? Who went down with me?" Bunny demanded looking around. North seemed fine but there were also two people missing and the tooth fairy wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Sheilla," he warned crossing his arms, "look at me."

Reluctantly Tooth looked at the Easter bunny clearly leaving out something important, you could always count on her to tell you the truth but getting it out of her was like pulling teeth.

"Tell me."

"I don't want to."

Bunny sighed as he face palmed himself and it was then that it suddenly hit him. Holding his paw away from his face his eyes turned into saucers when he saw that his paws were no bigger then that of a child's.

'No freakin' way!' he thought to himself as everything clicked together suddenly he turned to Tooth again who was holding up a hand mirror to him.

"Coward," he mumbled earning him a rather chilly glare before he turned his attention to his reflection and gasped.

"You have GOT to be kiddin' me," he said loudly as he saw a pooka child no older then 10 years old starring back at him with the same expression on its face.

"HOW DI-" he was quickly cut off as Tooth covered his mouth and held a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet.

Bunny thought he felt something rustle beside him but was a little to busy at the moment to care, North on the other hand stirred from Bunny's shout and looked over happy to see his friend awake.

" I see you tell Bunny news, yes," North grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Sort of," the tooth fairy smiled innocently at the large Russian.

"Define sort of," North said annoyed. He knew this woman faaar to long to know she absolutely loathed giving bad news.

" I'm only gonna ask this one more time," Bunny said getting annoyed.

"WHY am I pint sized?"

"You remember Father Time asking for favor?" asked North.

"Ya, said some dark wizard was out for his magic," the pooka replied.

"Well we find wizard, he panic BOOM sand in face," Santa explained briefly. Bunny just looked at him with a very unimpressed face.

"Lucky for you little friend, Father Time say not permanent so you both be fine in little while. Bad news wizard got away," Bunny took a minute to let everything sink and chose to ignore the 'little' joke.

"So who went down with me? " Bunny asked but turned his attention to the shuffling beside him and it was then he noticed the small lump. Cautiously pulling the large comforter down he gasped once again at what he saw.

There was 5 year old Jack Frost himself curled up around Bunny with a thumb in his mouth wearing snow flake pjs that were a bit to big on him.

"He tried to take the hit for you Aster but the sand just exploded and it ended up enveloping the both of you," Tooth explained.

* * *

Alright Fanfiction land you know what to do :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so pumped with all the reviews coming in for this I hope I do it justice. I am adding my own characters and I do not the guardians

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The guardians had finally found the cave where the wizard was hiding; they cautiously walked through the deep dark tunnels having to split up to search them all. Sandy and Jack had gone down the middle while Bunny and tooth had the right and North went alone on the left. Eventually the tunnels met up once more in a circular space where the dark wizard had been waiting for them with a trap. He had set up what looked like giant roman candles aimed directly at each tunnel and set them off when he noticed them near._

_"So much for the element of surprise," Tooth shouted from behind a boulder._

_"You shall never defeat me guardians I am all-powerful, fear the wrath of ZOOLOO!" the evil man shouted._

_"Zooloo? Seriously?! Who names these people?" Jack asked Sandy who only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head at the youth before an idea struck him. Using his sand the sandman formed a strong shield that covered both him and Jack and led him over to where Aster and Toothiana were hiding._

_"Thanks mate, now what?" Bunny said flinching at the particularly close shot near his left ear._

_"North said to wait for the signal," Tooth replied almost shouting over the top of the firepower._

_The group waited with great anticipation as they watched for North but got nervous when they couldn't see him. Suddenly a loud war cry escaped from behind Zooloo and before anyone could react, the giant Russian tackled the wizard from behind knocking the small treasure chest out of his hands. _

_"I think that's the signal," Jack said taking off after the box._

_"Very settle North," Bunny added sarcastically covering Jack._

_"NO! The sand from Time's hourglass is mine, eternal youth and power shall be mine," Zooloo shouted desperately trying to get to the box. He just barely had his hands on it when Jack grabbed the other end and pulled it towards him._

_"What is your deal about being young? You're a freaking immortal," the boy scolded the old man._

_"On the contrary boy, it was the souls of the children that kept me alive before I was imprisoned. If it weren't for that fool in the moon I would be far more powerful then I am now," the man explained._

_Zooloo gripped the box tighter before kicking the youth square in the chest and taking off towards the tunnel North came from. Freedom was so close he could taste it but before he could make his grand escape an explosion of bright colours appeared in front of him and the tunnel caved in trapping him in between the guardians. Without a second thought the Easter bunny quickly approached the man to take what they came for._

_"Bunny, NO!" North yelled but the warning was a few seconds to late and in a state of panic the wizard ripped open the box and threw the contents at him._

_"Watch it!" Jack yelled shoving Bunny out of the way only to find himself covered in the silver sand before blacking out as he hit the ground with Aster._

_"Do not think for a moment this is over guardians," Zooloo hissed before a puff of smoke consumed his form and he disappeared from their sight leaving them to tend to their fallen comrades._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I can't believe I did that," Bunny said leaning his head on his hand.

"Dah, it was pretty dumb," North replied casually, "but like I say sand is temporary and Jack take most of it so you probably be back to regular grumpy bunny before he go back to normal."

"What are we going to do in the mean time about the wizard? After all he did get away with the sand from the Time's hour glass" Tooth asked.

"He used to much on Aster and Jack to be able to use it to the extent he wanted," North explained before noticing the troubled look on Sandy.

"What is on your mind my friend?"

Sandy remained silent for a few minutes before signing, " _this all doesn't make any sense, if the sand has only a temporary power why get it at all?_"

"True, it temporary but none the less if he had used sand on himself it would have given him enough power to begin gathering the souls of the children to feed on."

"So we can only hope that sand he still possesses doesn't give him the strength he needs," Tooth chimed in concerned for the children of the world. Receiving a nod from the giant Russian in return.

"So what did that sand do to Frostbite then?" asked trying to hide the guilt in his voice.

**...**

Natasha Clause was working away at her baking in the kitchen when she heard a cry of fright that only that of a small child could produce. Quickly grabbing one of her cast iron pans she fled down the hall to where she knew the scream would have come from. When she ran into the room she saw a yeti on all four trying desperately to reach something under the bed when another cry was heard.

" FOOL! What do you think you are doing?" The woman scolded in her thick Russian accent, " clearly boy is scared, maybe back off ya!" she said whaking the yeti in the ass on his way out.

Natasha knew very well what had happened to Jack, she had been the one to treat him and Aster upon their return. As gently as possible the woman laid herself on the floor and smiled as her kind grey eyes met terrified blue ones.

Jack didn't move a muscle as the giant furry monster hands left the room with haste and were replaced with the hands a kind, older woman. The lady was taller then most standing at 5'9ft tall. Despite her bigger appearance she was actually quite fit from her life in the North Pole, her silver hair was pulled back into a long braid going down her back.

The little boy watched cautiously as the woman laid her head on her hands and widened her smile at him, " Hello there my little one, did that smelly hairy thing scare you?" she said in a loving voice that was warm and inviting like a cup of hot cocoa. Jack nodded slowly and he ever so slowly inched closer, she seemed familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it until something clicked in his little mind.

"Are you my marmi?" he asked in a tiny voice suddenly surprising the nice lady in front of him but she quickly went back into a kind smile.

Natasha didn't know what to do but she had to think fast and before she knew what she was doing her mouth began to move on its own.

"Yes my darling, I'm your marmi. You bumped your head while playing, so memories are fuzzy," she explained, "now won't you come out and let me see you, I wish to check on your goose egg."

This seemed to satisfy the boy enough to come out from hiding and crawled into the woman's waiting arms. Instantly he fell completely safe and at home with this person who smelt of freshly baked cookies.

"Much better, now marmi see what you do to yourself," she said placing the small boy in her lap as she sat on the bed. She could not believe she had lied to a child but it was a necessary evil, the boy clearly had no memory of his older self and perhaps not even of the life he had before and needed someone to trust.

**...**

The guardians had continued discussing their current predicament and wondered if whether or not MiM had any idea how to reverse the spell when there was a knock at the door. The group turned around to see Tasha and Jack walk into the room. The group watched in fascination as little Jack's eyes lit up like fireworks upon seeing North and ran full force into the man's arms.

"Hi Papa," was all the boy said before placing a tiny kiss on the Russian's cheek and pulling him into a tight hug.

Utterly confused and speechless they all turned to Natasha who silently said," play along."

* * *

That's all for now folks the next chapter should be a bit of a fluff fest so tune in! By the marmi is done on purpose its a form of mommy.


	3. Chapter 3

I am having a lot of fun writing this and I hope everyone continues to enjoy reading. Once again don't own guardians and on with the shenanigans!

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund had never been more terrified in his life and it seemed like a lifetime since the torture of his captor began.

"Buuuuuuunnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy"

He currently found himself running down hallway after hallway in hopes of escape, his tiny legs those still quite speedy in his 10 year old form were beginning to feel the effects of his constant running.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are!"

Suddenly he found himself in front of a door and prayed to MiM it wasn't locked, the child quickly ran into the room and dived into the closet. Bunny watched terrified as the door slowly creaked open and a shadow could be seen underneath the door.

**...**

North sat in his office contently working on his surprise for Jack, it had been a month since the accident with the wizard. He thought about how he hadn't seen or heard anything of the man since that day and how it disturbed him greatly.

_'Is he biding his time? Is he gathering more power while we are like sitting ducks? Does he know about Bunny and Jack? Will he try to use his power on the boys in the name of revenge'_

These thoughts seemed to occupy most of North's time; he had become especially become protective of the boys since the night Jack woke up.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Hi Papa," was all the boy said before placing a tiny kiss on the Russian's cheek and pulling him into a tight hug._

_Utterly confused and speechless they all turned to Natasha who silently said," play along."_

_"Jack I see you finally awake, this make papa very happy," North said nervously to the tiny leech on his neck, his eyes never leaving his wife._

_"Son, I need to go talk to your mother for a moment alright, can I leave you with our friends?" he asked gently trying to set the boy down only to have him cling to his sweater like a life line. _

_None of them could understand what was going on but the boy seemed absolutely terrified of them all. The Sandman was first to get over his feelings of shock and quickly replaced them with determination, after the Pitch fiasco Sandy never wanted to see that look on another child again._

_Stepping forward calmly he smiled at Jack as he let some of his sand fly around the boy letting it form into all kinds of snowflakes and animals. Jack playfully batted at the sand giggling as it exploded into new and wonderful images. The little boy wiggled out the Russian's loose grip and began following the trail of sand jumping up and down to try and catch it._

_Taking advantage of the distraction North nodded to the sandman in gratitude before sneaking out of his office with Natasha and into the hallway._

_"Tasha what were you thinking telling him we were his parents?" North asked as soon as the door was closed and was certain no little ears could hear their conversation._

_"I am sorry Nicholas but I have no choice he was frightened of everything around him," she said crossing her arms," in case you not notice boy has no memory of who he is or was or anything."_

_The couple stood there in silence contemplating Jack's condition before it dawned on North, "He took direct hit from sand, taking full effect of magic, is why Bunny only affected physically."_

_"Jack Frost never have childhood either so of course he would have no memory of previous life with his family," Natasha added._

_"Alright," Santa Clause sighed in defeat, " until Jack back to normal we say he is our son."_

_Natasha smiled gently at her husband; she knew how much he hated lies especially among the guardians. She walked up to the giant man and placed her hand on his cheek lovingly._

_"Hey, it is not lie it is just truth that has not been spoken before. We are a family here everyone that is in this house right now is exactly where they belong," she explained._

'I love this woman'_ Nicholas thought to himself as his massive hand covered the one of hers on his face before giving it a gentle squeeze._

_"You are right," he said finally._

_"What was that husband I think I dream just now?" the woman asked in a mocking tone as they walked back towards the office._

_"You are right Natasha."_

_"One more time for good luck."_

_"You right, you right, alright! My wife smartest woman in universe now shut up," North said in an annoyed voice making Natasha laugh._

_"And don't you forget," she chuckled kissing him on the cheek._

'Drive me bonkers but I love this woman.'

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

It was after that it is was agreed that Bunny should stay at the North Pole until the coast was clear since Easter had just passed and a great deal of preparation was done. Tooth and Sandy helped prepare a room for Aster and Jack; they felt keeping them in the same room was a safer bet then keeping them separated.

Natasha spent the first week making Jack clothes seeing as how the ones he currently had were far to large. She also had sweaters, slippers and winter clothes prepared for Bunnymund figuring it was hard enough for him as an adult to stay at Santoff Claussen for a few hours let alone as a 10 year old boy for what could be months.

North had to get Jack's human name from Toothiana, he imagined he had changed very little from his time as a human to the moment he became a guardian and decided to go into his archive to find all the letters Jack would have written to him as a human boy.

By reading his letters he felt he could get a better understanding of who Jack Overland was as a child, some were the typical letter he would receive from a little one and others genuinely surprised him. Jack had been one of the handfuls of children that sent him thank you cards for all of the wonderful presents he and his sister received that Christmas. One particular letter caught North by surprise which brought him to where he was now.

He had just finished stitching the last button eye on and looked over his creation for any kind of imperfections.

_'No is purfect he'll love it'_ he thought proudly placing it inside a silver box with blue ribbon. Just as he was curling the ribbon the door to his office creaked open and little footsteps could be heard.

" Papa, have you seen Bunny?" Jack asked.

"In closet," was North's reply never stopping his work for even a moment.

With a big smile on his face the little boy ripped open the closet door revealing none other then the E. Aster Bunnymund. The boy clung to his leg happily repeating, "I found you I found you" in a singsong voice.

"NORTH YOU TRAITOR, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE," Bunny screamed trying with all his might to pry off the snow child.

Nicholas couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him as he finished up Jack's gift and rested his hand on his hand. The spirit of fun had instantly taking a liking to Aster the moment they met in North's office. At first he thought it was because he was only other child in the entire workshop but after reading the letters he knew better.

The best part of all this was that as much as Aster denied it, Jack had that bunny wrapped around his little finger. It was like watching an older sibling get annoyed by his little one but fail terribly at it.

"GET HIM OFFA ME," He yelled shaking his leg violently until jack couldn't hold his grip and he fell back.

"That hurt Bunny," Jack said crossing his legs and rubbing the bump on his head.

"Well serves you right, chasing me all over this place," Aster replied with his arms crossed and proceeded to stick his tongue out in the boy's direction.

_***Sniffle***_

_'Uh oh'_ Bunny thought to himself as that sniffle was quickly followed by another.

"Don't you like playing with me?" Jack asked as he tried to hold back his hiccups of sadness.

_'Don't look don't look don't look don't look'_

The older of the two continued to look away as he replied, " no I don't, its always the same game of tag and it always ends with you freezing my fur or my tail."

"And ano-"

Bunny had made a terrible mistake in his ranting and turned around to come face to face with the biggest, poutiest, ultimate sad face he had ever seen that stopped him dead in his tracks. Jack had his arms wrapped around his knees with big blue sad eyes filled to the brim with tears and complete with the bottom lip out and trembling.

"Nooo, Frostbite don't do that we talked about that," Aster said trying with all his might to resist but this only seemed to make the smaller boy tremble.

"That's not gonna work this time kiddo I ain't fallen for it," the bunny declared smugly so sure of his victory until Jack pulled out his secret weapon.

The little boy turned his body completely away from his friend in front of him to hide his sad face and that's when the whimpers started. It was Bunny's ultimate weakness, suddenly all feelings of anger and annoyances were replaced by sorrow and guilt at the sight of the trembling boy looking away from him.

_'That is so not fair'_

Wanting nothing more then for this sight to disappear he silently walked up to the tiny child and plopped down beside him. Daring a glance he looked to see that Jack's tears had indeed started to fall and had begun to soak his brown cargo pants and blue sweater that Natasha had knitted for him.

With a great sigh Aster laid his paw on Jack's head and muttered, "I'm sorry."

For the few minutes that Jack didn't say or do anything Aster felt very anxious but as soon as the youngster silently shuffled closer to Bunny and cuddled into him he knew all was forgiven.

_'Like putty in hand'_ North thought shaking his head and then cleared his throat to remind them he was still in the room.

"My boy, why don't you spend afternoon with me so Grumpy Bunny can have his quiet time," North suggested and then pointed at the box, "I have surprise for you anyway."

The boy smiled wide as he got up and ran to his papa as if the melt down had not even occurred. Aster took this as an invitation to run like hell and run he did very, very far away.

Nicholas led the boy to his desk and lifted him on top of it so he could open his present and Jack wasted in opening his gift. With great anticipation he looked inside the box and giggled in delight at what he found.

**...**

Natasha was helping Aster into the top and giggled as the young man re told the 'tale of the whaling Jack'.

"It's not funny,"

"I'm sorry Aster but you did bring it on yourself," the woman scolded kindly.

"After all you got lucky in all this, sure you may be small now but at least you still have your mind. Until we get Jack back to his proper age we are dealing with a child, you know tiny cute creatures we swore to protect," she explained.

"I know," Aster replied reluctantly.

Shortly after their conversation Sandy came in holding Jack's hand and they were giggling about some secret joke between the two of them.

"Alright checklist time. You brush teeth, wash face and say goodnight to everyone?" Natasha asked pulling her little boy in her arms.

"Yup, yup and almost yup," Jack replied making his mother giggle, she lifted him up onto the top bunk so he could say goodnight to Aster.

"Night Bunny," the sleepy boy yawned hugging his friend.

"Night squirt," he replied ruffling Jack's hair when he felt something in his side and held back a growl at what he saw.

"What is _that?_" the 10 year old demanded.

Completely oblivious to Aster's defensive tone the youngster grabbed the gift his papa had given him and held up his velveteen rabbit to show off.

"This is Hubert. Isn't he cool?"

* * *

All done for now, I've been thinking how I would LOVE to see chibi fan art for this story if anyone is interested I'd like a cover, you can personal message me I'm open to ideas :) Good night!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all its another fun filled episode of fluffy torture theatre enjoy

* * *

Everyone sat the table for breakfast and couldn't help but notice two things. First there was Jack's new custom of bringing Hubert to the table, the first morning it happened they all thought it was adorable that the grey bunny required his own plate and chair right beside the boy so he wouldn't miss anything.

Sometimes if Sandy was there to join them after a long night of making dreams he would use a little bit of his sand to animate Hubert. The winter child knew who was behind his grey velveteen rabbit suddenly eating off his empty plate and nuzzling into Jack's side but it made make believe so much more fun when his bunny could move.

The second thing they noticed which amused them to no end was the icy glare coming from another certain grey bunny that they all knew and loved, it too had started around the time of Hubert's arrival.

Every morning without fail when the 5 year old would walk in dragging his new friend with him and greet everyone with a good morning hug and ask, "Can Hubert have one to?" there was that look of pure loathing. It only got worse when Jack would approach Tooth and Hubert not only got a hug but a freakin' kiss on top of it.

At first Aster had been ecstatic to see the new arrival, it kept Jack out of his hair and he had time to get a head start on next Easter's preparation. When the time came to ask his usual helper to come help with the egg painting however he wouldn't cause _Hubert_ might get dirty or when they would play board games and do puzzles he was there to! That was hard to deal with but now, on top of everything else…

_'He's in my spot.'_

It wasn't news to them that rabbits were territorial creatures but Bunny was taking it to a whole new level. The fact that he felt threatened by a stuffed animal was in a word, hilarious.

_'Is is like gift that keep on giving'_ North giggled to himself as he finished his coffee.

The older man couldn't help but use this to his advantage after all Christmas was a long ways off and this left plenty of room to torture his holiday rival a little bit.

"Jack my boy, come," North boomed at the youngster who happily ran over to sit on his Papa's lap. The Russian took any chance he could to get Jack to sit on his knee knowing when they got him back to normal it would be a cold day in hell before these moments happened.

"I have big important job I need help with," he explained to the child who suddenly became all ears, "I need help to check sleigh and reindeer so why don't we go for small joy ride."

"I get to ride in your sleigh?!" Jack squealed in excitement.

"No fair I have to go back to the castle," Tooth moaned getting up to leave.

"You leave so soon Toothiana," Natasha said walking over to the fairy.

"Yes, I've been gone to long as it is and baby tooth will be worried," she explained with a sad smile. She really did hate leaving especially with everything that had happened.

"Besides the fairies don't know about the wizard so this will give me a chance to up the security on the children so we find him before he hurts them," she added whispering into the older woman's ear so Jack wouldn't hear.

"Do you really have to go?" the little boy in North's lap asked sadly.

"Uh-huh but I'll be back before you know it sweet tooth," she said giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Can Hubert have one to please?"

Tooth nodded to the boy and walked over to where the toy was sitting in its seat. Looking over to the 10 year old pooka she smiled at him as she picked up the stuffed bunny hugging it to her chest and placing a gentle kiss on it's thread lips.

"There you go Hubert," she said casually placing him back in his seat and patting him on the head, as she did Tooth could have sworn she heard a growl coming from across the table.

"Oi Sheilla where's my kiss?" Aster demanded surprising everyone in the room.

"Oh I'm sorry bunny," she said walking to the other side of the table and leaned in nice and close so their noses were almost touching when suddenly she pushed his head down and kissed the top of his head.

"See ya later," she said with a wink before turning to the others.

"Bye guys!" she said as she waved and with that the tooth fairy took off leaving her four friends behind.

Bunny gazed across the table with a look of venom at the other grey rabbit at the table as he thought _'your dead long ears.'_

"So back to sleigh riding, Jack you help yes?" North said after he finally stopped laughing.

"Yes yes yes yes," the boy replied bouncing up and down.

"Alright, alright but first you bundle up," Natasha said picking up her son.

"Marmi no, I'm fine like this," Jack whined.

"Socks, boots and coat. No arguing," the woman said instantly stopping the potential temper tantrum that was about to occur as they walked out of the room after they picked up Jack's toy on the way.

Bunny and North sat in silence before the pooka hopped over the older man almost annoyed.

"Ya actually think it a good idea to take frostbite in the sleigh North?" Bunny asked.

"Of course it good idea Jack love sleigh why?" North replied clearing the table of the remaining dishes and started washing them.

"Think about it, that rickety ol' death trap of yers ain't got any seat belts to hold him and he weighs maybe 50 pounds wet. He was always bouncin' aroun' in that thing as a teenager never mind the jumpin' bean he is no-"

North took a left over biscuit and shoved it in the boy's mouth to quiet because A) Bunny's accent got thicker when he was upset and B) he couldn't get two words in.

"Let me make clear of something," Nicholas said dropping down to his friend's eye level, "I would never put child in danger on purpose. As long as you and Jack are here under my care your safety is top priority," he explained seriously.

"Besides If you so worried come along, Tasha have winter clothes for you as well," he added as he finished up his chore and threw a towel over the dishes in the rack to let them dry.

"Hubert is coming," he said smiling to himself as he walked away from the now fuming pooka.

**…**

The three waved goodbye to Mrs. Clause as they walked over to where the barn was that held the reindeer. North was more then happy to show the two children how the animals had their shoes changed and they even got to brush and feed the huge beasts. Aster was surprised at how gentle they could be as he watched North hold up Jack to Donder and the little boy lovingly pet the animal's muzzle.

"Aster you want to feed him?" Nicholas asked.

"uhh…"

"Of course you do," the Russian answered for him before he put apple slices in the pooka's hand and picked up to take him over to the reindeer.

"North I really don't think this is a good idea," Bunny finally said getting really nervous around the creature.

"Its ok just put hand out, he know what to do," he replied sounding like a father reassuring his child.

Bunny closed his eyes and reluctantly stretched out his tiny hand to Donder. At first he felt nothing but then his eyes shot open and watched excitedly as the reindeer gently licked the pieces out of his hand and nuzzled it in appreciation when he was finished his snack.

"I gotta admit that was pretty cool," Bunny said in awe.

"Ya, it pretty cool," North said and then boomed," ALRIGHT BOYS SLED TIME!"

This earned a pretty excited squeal from the little man beside North who was bouncing up and down. Nicholas tightened his hold on Bunny so he couldn't change his mind last minute and carried him over to the slay as the elves went to get the reindeer set up for take off.

As they all got in Aster was still looking or a means of escape when he noticed something.

"Eh ankl'bite what is that?" Bunny asked amused as he poked the child's stomach which was expanded more so then usual.

"Who do you think?" Jack said pulling open his coat a bit to reveal none other then Hubert the bunny. "I used the sash from my house coat to tie him in there," the boy added quite proudly.

"Well way to use your head for once," Bunny said affectionately ruffling the boy's hair earning him a disgruntled look from the younger boy.

Karma was quick to dish out vengeance as the sled took off and the three were slammed into their seats. North looked back to see how the boys were and let out a hearty chuckle as he watched Jack throw his arms up in the air, hair blowing wildly, as he screamed excitedly.

Bunny, well Bunny was just plain screaming, paws clinging to the wood for dear life and eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

As they flew through the sky the winter child became curious and looked over the side of the sled to watch the world passing him by in a blur. Aster managed to get a hold of himself long enough to notice that his little friend was no longer beside him. Frantically looking left right he couldn't find him and turned around completely to see him at the top of the back of the sleigh. As fast as he could he climbed up without a second thought of his safety or fear of heights and ripped the child away from the edge and pulled him into his lap.

Jack didn't know what hit him, one minute he was leaning over the edge ready to send the world's biggest loogie down below and the next he was strapped in with no way of escape. When he looked up he noticed the pooka holding him tight with a terrified look on his face.

"Bunny, are you scared?" Jack asked innocently getting Aster's attention.

"You wanna hold Hub-"

"NO I'M NOT SCARED AND NO I DON'T WANNA HOLD YA STUPID DOLL!" the pooka screamed in a terrified anger.

"Just sit still and quit scarin' the crap outta me alrigh,'" he tried to say in a calmer voice but the thickness of his accent gave him away.

"I thought you weren't scared?" Jack said amused after a few minutes of silence earning him an annoyed look from the older boy.

"Belt up."

Little did they know that while they were having their moment in the back of the sleigh North had an elf up front taking pictures. One of those pictures just so happened to be that of an excited Jack with his hair and limbs sticking out at all angles with Hubert peeking out of his coat with his arms flailing just as wildly. Beside him sat a terrified Bunny with his eyes bulging out, his face contorted in a way that didn't seem physically possible and paws digging into anything they could.

**…**

Natasha was on standby when they returned and tried desperately not to laugh at the wild hair coming off her 5 year old. The poor woman couldn't hold it in however when the barely standing 10 year old got off the sleigh looking like a angora rabbit. As the walking fluff ball passed Natasha who had both hands covering her mouth he stopped and looked up at her.

"Not a bloody word sheilla," he growled and stormed off listening to the sounds Natasha's laughter escaping with no signs of stopping.

…

It had been a looooooong night for E. Aster Bunnymond and that was an understatement, the pooka now cursed modern day technology.

Tooth and Sandy came over for dinner before they had to work when one of North's elves came out with an envelope and handed it to the guardian of wonder.

The booming laugh got everyone's attention as North proceeded to pass around the photos to everyone. Aster saw what everyone was having a chuckle about and his eyes grew into dinner plates.

_'That little dill was in the sleigh the whole time?!'_ Bunny thought angrily and was horrified when he looked up and realized everyone had seen these.

That brought the pooka to where he was now laying in his bunk with his hands behind his head thinking of all kinds of different ways to punish North for this and his little elf too.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts as he heard creaking from the ladder and felt a weight on his blankets crawling towards him.

"Frostbite? You ok?" Bunny asked gently recognizing the shadow.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" the boy asked.

_'Oh no, please tell me Pitch isn't behind this. Have to talk to the others about this one'_ Bunny thought to himself as he pulled back his blankets to let the boy in to make himself comfortable.

"What did ya dream about?" Bunny asked as he was lying face to face with Jack.

"It was weird, I felt like I was underwater. Everything was dark and there was nobody there with me and I got scared and lonely," the child explained.

"I don't think I like the dark," Jack decided in that moment.

_'Or water'_ Bunny thought as he recalled helping Mrs. Clause bath Jack one night and watched him flinch every time the water went over his head.

"So not that I don't enjoy the company but how come ya not down there with Hubert?" Aster asked trying not to sound jealous as he changed the subject.

"Cause he's not you," the child replied as if it were the most obvious answer ever catching Aster by surprise.

"Really?" the pooka asked in surprise.

"Real bunny hugs are way better then pretend bunny hugs," Jack explained while he was wiggling under Bunny's arm and snuggling into his furry chest.

"Thanks Frostbite," Aster said as he pulled the sleepy child closer.

_'Take that Hubert'_ he thought smugly and then another thought struck him.

_'Just for good measure.'_

He leaned down and started nuzzling Jack with his nose making the kid giggle until he was satisfied with the strength of his scent.

"Bunny, what was that?" Jack asked between giggles.

"Just somethin' to keep the monsters away, now go to sleep," Bunny replied softly.

This seemed like a convincing enough argument to the boy and he snuggled into his friend before they both drifted off.

_'Sweet dreams little brother.'_

* * *

WHOOT \0/ Another day, Another chapter. Sorry if Bunny was a bit OC but I couldn't resist a jealous bunny. Anyway people you know what to do til next time friends. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I'd just like to say how happy I am that everyone loves this story so much and thank you Cat Girl 1995 for pointing out that little oops to me it was appreciated and I once again say I DO NOT own rise of the guardians Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Aster woke early the next morning in a rather good mood. He had slept completely through the night after Jack crawled into his bed; the kid was snoring softly on his chest, which was when he was on his best behavior. He also found a sweet spot as he woke up and couldn't have been more comfortable enjoying this quiet moment; there was just one problem.

_'I gotta pee.'_

The poor pooka tried everything to move the kid off of him but apparently Mr. Energy was a deep sleeper with a killer grip. After he realized that the youngster had grabbed a hand full of his fur in his tiny fist and would have to literally pull out his own fur to get his friend off of him he gave up.

"I didn't really wanna get up anyway," he grumbled to himself figuring he could wait.

As he lay there he thought about Jack's dream from the night before and couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_' If Pitch is behind this I'll give that boogie man something to_ really _be scared of_' he thought subconsciously stroking Jack's hair.

"Bunny?" a voice said interrupting his thoughts, he looked over the rail to see Tooth standing there with mild concern.

"Are you guys ok up there?" she asked fluttering up until she was hovering above the children.

As soon as she saw the pair she ignored the annoyed look the Easter bunny gave her and began to gush over the adorable sight. It didn't end when six of Tooth's little fairies, including baby tooth, came in and started to coo all at the same time.

"Ya, ya I get it, adorable, can ya pull yaself togetha for five minutes and help me out," Bunny huffed.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking concerned once more as her friend pointed to the tiny fist clinging to him for dear life.

"I'm stuck," he replied.

Even as a 10 year old, E. Aster Bunnymund still shivered at the fairy's touch. Toothiana gently inspected the tiny hand to see it full of fur. To this day it both surprised and disappointed him that after all this time Tooth never noticed that he had a giant soft spot for the girl.

"Oh that is a problem," she mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry I'll have you out in a jiffy," she said giving him a reassuring smile and making Aster blush.

She leaned in close to Jack's ear and began whispering gently as her fingers trailed under the little boy's arms and under his chin making him giggle in his sleep and cuddle more into Bunny's chest. Just when the pooka didn't think the kid's grip could get any tighter it did for an agonizing split second before Jack let go and rolled into Tooth's embrace.

Aster watched as the fairy held the little boy close to her chest humming in his ear and kissing his temple causing the little envy monster to awaken in the grey bunny. It had been one of the reasons Bunny didn't like Jack for so long, other then the obvious blizzard and pranks of course.

For years he heard about how immaculate that boy's teeth were rumored to be and how great it would be to see them. Then she finally meets him and the sheilla is all over him like a fat kid on cake, for the love of spring she sure wasn't that nice to him when they first met.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Aster had just arrived at santoff claussen after being summoned by the northern lights. Sandy was already there by the globe with North. There was someone else there, he noticed as he walked closer to his friends, the new face hidden behind Tasha who was talking to the person while grasping their hands._

_"Alright, what's this about North?" the bunny said making his presence known and that it was grumpy._

_"Ah, here he is," The russian said addressing the stranger and led them over to Bunny to introduce them._

_"E. Aster Bunnymund, I'd like you to meet Toothiana she is new guardian," Nicholas explained._

_" Uh hi," was all Bunny could mutter as he shook her hand._

_ He was completely captivated by the fairy covered in brilliantly vibrant feathers and couldn't seen to look away from her violet eyes._

_" I'm surprised," she said suddenly bringing the grey rabbit back to reality and noting her slight Southeast Asian accent._

_" When Nicholas and Natasha were telling me about you they said you would be a cute and cuddly bunny but I didn't realize you'd actually be a giant rabbit," she explained amused._

_" All the more cute and cuddly ma dear," he said getting a laugh out of her._

_The Easter was surprised when the pretty fairy suddenly leaned close and thought for sure it was gonna be his lucky day. Instead however she gently strokes him behind the ears affectionately as if he was a pet rabbit and smiled._

_"I think we're going to get along just fine," she said fluttering away._

'MiM I hope so'_ Aster thought following her back over to their friends to celebrate their new guardian of memories._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_'Been tryin' to get along better with her eva since'_ he thought miserably thinking back to all the stops he pulled out to get her attention all ending with him getting friend zoned.

"Don't worry I can get his attention," Aster vaguely heard right before two small, very wet fingers went into his ears.

"WET WILLY!" a very awake Jack shouted from behind his friend and the disturbed pooka looked to see the fairy covering her mouth and trying not to laugh. He then turned to look dangerously at the devil in an angel's body.

"Ya have 10 seconds before I _destroy_ you, I suggest ya run," Bunny hissed.

The boy only giggled at Bunny before quickly climbing down the ladder and running out of the room.

***snicker***

"Don't you dare laugh sheilla," Aster said as he turned his attention to the fairy that was desperately holding in her giggles.

"I'm not laughing," she replied through her fingers.

" I can see that," he said sarcastically giving her a skeptical look as he climbed down from his bunk and went to take care of his business.

"And this is why he was on the naughty list for 300 years," Tooth heard the pooka mumble to himself

The tooth fairy could only snicker as she left the room Aster and Jack shared and went towards the kitchen where she knew Natasha was making breakfast. Along the way she bumped into Sandy while she was lost in her thoughts with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh Sandy I'm sorry," she mumbled feeling silly.

_'You have that look again'_ the sandman signed with the sand above his head and a serious look on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" she replied annoyed.

This was not the first time Sandy had brought up her crush with a certain grey bunny and she dearly wished he would stop. Only he and Natasha Claus knew about the young girl's infatuation with him and would encourage her daily to go with her gut but she would have nothing of it.

_'You have your heart so guarded child, someday you will need to learn to take a leap of faith,'_ the golden man scolded her.

"Last time I did that I got my parents killed," she replied in a cold very un-Toothiana tone of voice turning to her friend with sad eyes.

He cupped her face and gave her a gentle smile, knowing how much her memories were both a comfort and a burden to the fairy girl.

_'Some day we must all let go of the pain from our past, it will only blind us from true happiness.'_

**...**

North heard the knocking at his door and before he could even look up the intruder had already entered his office and was approaching his desk.

"We have a problem," Aster said.

"What is it?" North said slightly concerned.

"Frostbite climbed in ma bed last night telling me he had a bad dream, all I can think that Pitch is behind this but it doesn't make any sense though," the boy explained to the older man who gave him a look.

"Bunny, even with Pitch locked away there is still fear in the world. Just like winter still come if there was no Christmas or Santa Claus," North explained calmly understanding the pooka's concern.

"Nah, ya not getting' it North. He dreamed he was trapped under water in the dark," Bunny said describing what the child told him.

North was quiet for a while wondering what the child could possibly be talking about when it suddenly dawned on him.

"It is not Pitch," Nicholas stated suddenly.

"Well if it has nothin' to do with Pitch then what is going on?" Aster demanded getting tired of this game.

"Something far more disturbing to Jack then anything else in the world," North explained. Upon seeing the confused look on his friend's face he asked him a simple question.

"Tell me what do you know of Jack Overland?"

* * *

Yay all done I'm really happy with this chapter, I enjoyed using a bit of Toothiana's back story. Also sorry for the later update my 3 year old neice and I were baking cookies to watch the Santa Claus parade, building forts and hunting monsters lol


	6. Chapter 6

Hello once more everyone, I'm excited to announce that my family will be welcoming two beautiful editions to our clan when my older (shorter) sister gives birth to her twin girls! I'm dedicating this story to them and my 'wild child' niece who is very excited to be a big sister

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_ Before you get too impressed Mr. Santa Claus, my marmi is writing this for me because I can't write yet but I'm practicing. She says if I ask really polite you might be able to bring me a fishing pole so papa can teach me to fish when its warm. So if its alright I'd really like that please and thank you._

_ Jack Overland age 3_

_Dear Santa,_

_ I know it's after Christmas and your probably busy but I just wanted to say thank you. I know I'm gonna have a lot of fun with papa in the spring learning how to fish and the sling shot is really neat papa says I'm a natural with it. Marmi says you really shouldn't have._

_ Jack Overland age 3_

_Dear Santa,_

_ Marmi said I was a very good boy this year so it was ok to ask for something nice. If it's ok, I'd really like some marbles. I saw some other children playing with them and they looked like a lot of fun! _

_ Please and thank you._

_ Jack Overland age 4_

_P.S. I wrote my letter all by myself this year how'd I do?_

_Dear Santa,_

_ Thank you very much for my marbles and candy stick. How did you know blue was my favorite colour? I hope you weren't sad that I drew you a plate of cookies instead of leaving you a real one marmi said she couldn't make any this year cause sugar is a lot of money._

_ Jack Overland age 4_

_ P.S. Do you know marmi got a baby in her tummy? How did that get there?_

Aster couldn't help but chuckle as he read the letters Jack wrote to North, he could picture the little boy telling his poor mother exactly what he wanted written down in his letters and concentrating really hard on his own printing.

"Even then there was no filter on the ankle biter," bunny said carefully handing the letters back to North.

"Still don't remember him Bunny?" North asked.

"North, I see a lot of kids and there is no way I can keep track of them all," Bunny explained.

"Tell me my friend, of all the children you protected how many have seen you with their own eyes?" North asked catching the grey rabbit off guard.

The pooka was suddenly beside him self, when had he seen Jack? He desperately searched his memory for a small child with white hair and blue eyes when North handed him another letter.

"Perhaps this one will get bell ringing yes?" the Russian man said giving Aster a knowing look.

_Dear Santa,_

_ Your never gonna believe who I met, it was the Easter bunny! I couldn't believe it either, he was just like a hero from a story and I wish there was a way I see him again. Since I gotta meet Easter Bunny and a new baby sister I don't need any presents. My baby sister Pipa can't actually write cause she's only a baby so this is her letter, if she can have some girl toys to play with that would be nice._

_ Please and thank you_

_ Jack Overland age 5_

_P.S. Do not bring Pipa candy she has no teeth and the tooth fairy would be mad at you._

_Dear Santa,_

_ Thank you very much for all the things you brought for us. Pipa really likes her rattle it makes her laugh a lot and its very funny to watch. I was really happy when you brought me a present it was really nice of you to get me something and it looks just like him._

_ Jack Overland age 5_

_P.S. I decided to name my bunny Hubert._

Aster suddenly looked up like he'd seen a ghost and looked at North in shock. How could he have forgotten about that Easter all those years ago? The memory hit him like a blow to the head and visions of a mischievous little boy with brown hair and eyes to match filled his mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The sounds of giggling children filled the air as little ones dressed in their Sunday best came running through the fields to find the eggs._

_"Here they come," Aster said to himself smiling getting a little excited him self and hopped away quickly to hide and watch all the fun._

_They suddenly came in swarms holding onto their baskets and searched for all the beautifully hand painted googies the Easter bunny had left. It wasn't unusual for one or two of the rugrats to catch the pooka's eye but this year he seemed to keep finding two specific kids in his line of vision. __The older boy couldn't have been more then 5 years old with one hand on his basket and the other holding the hand of a little baby girl. He would only let go long enough to put an egg in her basket but that was long enough for the little cutie to fall right on her bottom and start giggling._

'She must be just walkin' _he thought to himself with a smile as the boy held onto the girl's hand and helping her stand to take a few steps._

_"Sweet heart will be runnin' by next Easter," he mumbled to himself and then turned to hope off elsewhere._

_Burgeese was always his last stop so he often took his time to enjoy the fruits of his labor and listen to all the children laugh excitedly as they searched. This year he stayed longer then he usually would have but something was telling him he needed to be here just a while longer. _

_"Buuuunnnnnnnnny!"_

_The pooka turned around to where he heard the voice, and was suddenly on his guard as he listened carefully for the voice again._

_"Bunny! Where did you go?" _

_Thinking fast Aster hopped into the bushes going away from where the voice was coming from._

'What is a kid doing out here? When did he see me?' _he thought frantically getting further and further away until something else caught his attention and he stopped dead in his tracks. __He could hear growling coming from where he heard the small child and his blood ran cold, if he could hear the child from here then so could a hungry animal and shot off towards the voice once more._

**_..._**

_The little boy was sad when he couldn't find the bunny he was chasing through the trees. He had left his little sister with his marmi when he heard the bushes rustling and thought he could find the Easter bunny. Sighing in defeat he gave up and turned to go home when it suddenly dawned on him._

_"Which way did I come from again?" he said out loud._

_He didn't have a lot of time to understand his predicament when he heard growling and movement in the bushes coming at him very quickly. The child quickly turned around and started running as he heard whatever was behind him getting closer._

_"Papa!" he yelled hoping that his father was nearby._

_"Papa!" he cried again as he looked behind him to see if the creature was getting closer when he suddenly tripped over a root and landed on his face._

_The youngster was quick to roll himself over and back away as quickly as possible until a tree stopped him. That was when he saw it, a giant black wolf walked into the clearing and showing itself to its prey. _

_That was it, seeing the giant, hungry wolf running right at him was all the boy could take and pulled his knees up to his chest and tears began falling down his face. Seeing the wolf coming closer there was only one thing he could think to do._

_"Bunny!"_

_As if on que three exploding eggs flew at the creature in the side of the head as it lunged for its prize. Dazed the wolf turned it's attention to Aster who was ready for him._

_"Why don' ya come ova here and I give ya somethin' ya can really sink yer teeth into," he roared at the beast._

_The wolf growled as it lunged at the pissed off pooka who pulled back his fist and punched it right in the snout and sending it flying, Aster walked over to the giant, black creature to see it completely out cold before turning to the terrified youngster. __Cautiously he approached the boy and lowered himself on his haunches to seem less menacing, he looked over the child for injury but other then some scratches on his face and hands he seemed to be ok._

_" Hey there," he said gently trying not to scare the little guy when he noticed the dirt on his face and the tears that weren't stopping._

_"Its alright I'm not gonna hurt you, can ya tell me yer name?" he asked inching a little bit closer._

_"Jack Overland," the tiny boy said not moving an inch._

_"It's nice to meet ya Jack, do ya know who I am?" Aster asked._

_"Huge," was the boy's reply making Aster chuckle._

_"Well I'm definitely big I'll give ya that but I also happen to be the Easter bunny," he explained amused as he watched Jack's jaw drop._

_"If I'm not mistaken young man you are lost," he said getting a nod from Jack before asking, "well how about we see about gettin' you unlost?"_

_"Yes, please," Jack, answered as Aster picked him up and began walking towards the village._

_Along the way he couldn't help but notice the boy's dirty face and hands once again after a while and stopped to put Jack down. Bending down to get a better look at the little guy he was happy to see his tears had stopped._

_"What's wrong?" the little boy asked._

_"Just gonna tidy ya up a bit, don' want ya mum to throw a fit seein' ya covered in dirt on top of that nice scratch ya got on yer nose," he explained using his paws as a hanky and proceeded to wipe Jack's face and hands until he was mostly clean._

'That's better' _he thought admiring his handy work._

_"Thanks for everything bunny," the boy said suddenly before wrapping his tiny arms around the pooka. _

_Aster's heart melted in that minute and wrapped his paws protectively around the tiny boy._

_"Any time kid," he whispered slipping an extra googie in Jack's pocket._

_"JACK!"_

_The boy pulled away and looked to where he heard his father's voice coming from and it wasn't to far away. _

_"Go on Jack, I can't go with ya but I'll be watchin' till ya get to him," he whispered to the boy gently moving him in the right direction._

_"JACK! ANSWER ME SON!"_

_Jack gave Aster one last smile before he ran off towards the direction of his father's frantic calls. As promised bunny crept closer then he ever would've before to the humans and watched as his little friend ran into his father's waiting arms and relief washed over the man's face and started walking away from where Aster was. _

_He chuckled as Jack explained to his father what had happened to him in the forest. The man just shook his head flabbergasted by his son's imagination and relieved to have him in his arms._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"So yer telling me that ya gave him Hubert so he could see me everyday?" Aster asked his friend who nodded in reply.

"Theory was that Jack never truly forgot who he was in past so very slowly his memories would come back to him like baby steps. I read old letters to know Jack little better and there it was," North explained and added," Hubert was test to see if there was still Jack in that little boy."

"He passed with flyin' colours, that's why he's hangs off me even before when….oh MiM what did I do?" Bunny said running his paws over his face.

"What did you do?" North asked confussed.

"300 years North. 300 years he had no freakin' clue who he was or anythin' and the first thing he did was look for me," Bunny explained horrified.

"I was horrible to 'im. Truly and unforgivably right awful to the kid when he needed me, us, the most," Bunny said as guilt filled his being when a hand met his shoulder.

"We cannot change what happened my friend, we can only make amends to show him he is no longer a forgotten child," Nicholas explained. He also felt the guilt of never being there for the guardian when he should have.

**...**

That night the pooka was awoken but whimpers in the bunk below him and crawled down to inspect it. There he found his little friend tossing and turning in his sleep with tears streaming down his face and whimpers escaping his throat. Quietly as possible Aster climbed into Jack's bed and pulled the little boy into his chest and rocked him back and forth humming a lullaby he thought he'd long since forgotten.

"Bunny?"

"Ya its me, ya ok frostbite?" the pooka asked feeling the kid tense in his grip.

"This dream was really scary," he explained and then a silence consumed them.

" I dreamed I was skating with a little girl and I saved her from falling in the ice," he explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad, you're a hero," he whispered trying to comfort the boy.

"I fell in the ice instead and I think I died," Jack said making Bunny's heart stop. Nobody had ever said how Jack became a guardian, he assumed he was asked just like the rest of them were but dead?!

"When I woke up I was all alone and I was cold, when I tried to go talk to people they all ignored me and then they walked through me. Nobody would listen to me and I started to cry and everyone just kept walking through me and it hurt," the boy continued his story with tears returning to his eyes.

" Then I finally found a person who could talk to me, he looked like you bunny, but then he told me I was bothering him and I was alone again," he finished his story before looking at Aster and added, "that's when I woke up."

The pooka was shocked and horrified at what he just heard and the guilt returned ten fold and tore at his insides as he pulled the boy closer to him.

_'I was the first person to see him in 257 years?!'_

"Listen frostbite, what ever you dreamed its over now and that bunny was a cranky dill. None of us are ever gonna ignore ya or leave ya all lone like that got it," Aster said making Jack relax.

"Got it," Jack said grabbing Hubert and cuddling into bunny as the pooka closed his eyes for the night.

"You mind if he sleeps in the middle?" Jack asked innocently.

" Sure bring the handsome devil," Bunny muttered cracking an eye open at the toy.

_'I guess Hubert ain't so bad.'_

* * *

wow that was a lot of chapter but I don't think i could have split it if i wanted to. Anyway fanfic world you know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone sorry for the delay, between the technical difficulties and loosing my voice I've been a tiny bit preoccupied. Also the feedback and suggestions from you all have been wonderful and encouraging. Thank you so much!

* * *

"Disgusting," Zooloo hissed as he sucked the life force out of rats in the catacombs of Paris where he had been hiding for almost two months.

He was far to weak to even consider sucking the life force of dogs let alone small children, which bothered him to no end. His power depended solely on strong life force and what better then that of youth. If it weren't for those damn guardians he could be having a grand feast right now but no his victory was taken from him because of those filthy creatures.

_'Thankfully I still had enough of the sand to give me a bit of power for basic survival'_ he thought holding what remained of the sand.

"Yes, it won't be long now," he mumbled to himself.

When he first arrived he could only depend on the insects of the underground to sooth his hunger but slowly he began moving on to bigger insects before finally moving onto small rodents.

_'Yes, soon I will be able to suck the source of youth and I know exactly who I'm going to start with'_ he hissed into the catacombs before breaking out into an insane laughter.

_**4 months later…**_

"OUTSIDE OUTSIDE OUTSIDE!" the winter child shouted through the halls of the santoff claussen.

"Joy," was all Bunny said as he dragged his feet after the youngster.

"Your not scared of a little snow are you?" the tooth fairy asked trying to get the Easter bunny fired up.

"Of course I'm not I just don't like the cold," the 10 year old grumbled and looked over to see Sandy drifting by casually using his sand to make a chicken with bunny ears appear above his head.

"HEY!" Aster yelled chasing after the sandman.

"That's more like it cotton tail," Toothiana giggled using one of Jack's nicknames for the pooka as she pinched his cheek and flew off to catch up with Jack. Aster was left blushing rather deeply and looked to his old friend to see him with an amused smile on his face, Sandy silently chuckled before flying off signing as he left.

_Bunny and Toothiana sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

"BELT UP SANDMAN!"

…

Outside was stunning, the snow sparkled in the sunlight and the trees looked like they were made of glass with the ice coating them thick like frosting. The light snowfall made the North Pole look picture perfect and Jack all the more eager to go out and play in it. He was the first to run out into the winter wonderland and began playfully kicking up snow while Tasha and North were quite content walking hand in hand as they watched their child have fun.

Sandy hesitantly stepped out into the snow before falling backwards and smiled contently as he made his snow angels and caught snowflakes on his tongue. Toothiana was almost as excited, as Jack was to see the snow; she had always found it fascinating, as she never saw it as a child in her human life.

_'Its so cold'_ she thought as she picked up a handful of snow and threw it up in the air and laughed as she watched it sparkle in the sun. She noticed someone was missing and saw one grumpy looking pooka child staying close to the front door.

"Oh no you don't," she mumbled as she picked up some more snow.

_ 'This was a stupid idea'_ Bunny thought with a heavy sigh and grumbled as he rubbed his arms together to try and get warm. Suddenly Aster felt something smack him in the back of the head and yelped in surprise. The pooka turned to see the culprit was none other then the tooth fairy herself tossing a snowball in her hand.

"Loosen up," was all she said chucking the snowball in her hand at his face. This led to Bunny demanding vengeance and chasing Toothiana with a snowball he had made and so the war began between the two friends. Jack was absolutely fascinated by the idea of a ball made of snow and wondered how the fairy had done it.

He gathered some snow but found it didn't form the way he wanted it to and quickly became flustered staring at the snow in his hands. The boy huffed in defeat when something interesting happened, as the air escaped the child's mouth it wrapped around the snow in his tiny hands and formed a perfect snowball.

"Cool," he said to himself as a mischievous grin spread on his face.

Aster was in mid chase when once again he found himself the target of a snowball and turned to see Jack giggling at him. Soon everyone was in the fun and chuckling snowballs at each other until they were soaked. Even Bunny had to admit he was beginning to act his physical age laughing and playing in the cold.

_"ACHOO!"_

The noise caught the attention of the group and they turned to see Jack making a face before another sneeze escaped him and shot out a small burst of snowflakes from his nose making everyone laugh.

"Bless ya Sneezeflake," Aster teased walking by the boy and ruffling his hair.

"All right lot, time we go inside now," Tasha bellowed as evening came and everyone started to come in.

North looked around and embraced the moment of watching his family smile and laugh as they trudged back into the house; never had he seen all of friends be so at peace in each other's company. He knew it would not last however when his gut told him that already a force was out to destroy their happiness and quickly found his little boy's hand.

"Papa?" Jack asked looking his father figure concerned.

"Come Jack! Let us beat the others to the cookies," North said quickly making the boy smile.

_'For now I will keep this to myself, no worrying until I know for sure'_ he thought tightening his grip on the child as he looked over his shoulder suspiciously getting the distinct feeling like he was being watched.

…

Nicholas couldn't help the thoughts of being watched as he sat in his office doing his work, he constantly would stop and peek out the window to reassure himself. He was looking out the window when Aster walked into the room.

"Hey North…. I need to talk to you about something," Bunny said reluctantly. The pooka looked nervous and kept rubbing his arm as they both walked over to North's desk and sat down.

"You seem upset my friend, what is wrong?" Nicholas concerned.

"North how did you become a guardian?" Aster asked clearly avoiding the question.

"That is strange question bunny, why you ask?" the Russian said caught off guard but only received silence form his friend.

"If I tell story you must tell me what this is about ya?" North said slightly annoyed but when bunny nodded his head he began his tale.

"When I was human I was outlaw, a thief and I cared for nothing but the next treasure that I could steal," Nicholas explained sadly, he was not proud of his passed but it would always be a part of him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was not unusual for Nicholas to come across a small village or two and saw them as opportunity. He could go in quickly and quietly to take what he needed and get out before anyone knew they were missing anything but this time was different._

_He approached the last house from the back and climbed into the window; as his boots dropped to the floor he heard a yelp and looked to see 5 small children huddled onto one bed. They all looked terrified to see the young man in their room and the one little girl looked like she was ready to scream. Nicholas held a finger to his lips and gently shushed the child with a kind smile. _

_"Its all right I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered slowly approaching the children who clung to each other tighter._

_"What do you want?" the oldest boy said in his bravest voice as he climbed off the bed and stood protectively in front of the other four._

_"I am…. traveling toy maker, come door to door, you pay me with smiles," Nicholas said thinking fast and added a giant, almost terrifyingly huge smile on his face for good measure._

_"Toy makers always carry swords?" another little girl asked innocently._

_"Just the traveling ones," he replied quickly as he gaze returned to the older boy who now had his arms crossed._

_"Prove it," was all he said staring at him suspiciously making the young man nervous._

_"Uh..proof huh," he mumbled to himself rubbing the back of his head; remembering the giant bag over his shoulder he grinned at the children._

_"Of course come little ones, come see what Uncle Nicholas bring you," his voice boomed as he desperately dug through the bag to find_ ANYTHING_ as the children gathered round._

_"So uh first you should know this bag is magic," he said as casually desperately buying himself time when he found the perfect thing._

_"Is it really Mr. Nicholas?" another small boy said with big bright eyes._

_"Of course, bag only gives goodies to good boys and girls. If your bad however you get….coal," he said pulling his head out of the bag._

'Coal? Very practical Nicholas' _he thought to himself as he continued playing along._

_"So tell me, have you all been very good children?" he asked in mock seriousness and when he received 5 enthusiastic nods he couldn't help but smile._

_"Very well," he said pulling out five clementines, and some bobbles from his bag that he stole from a traveling merchant who had come from abroad. _

_He couldn't help smiling when we saw all their little faces light up like candles and squealing with delight. He took out a small knife and began peeling the oranges open for the children._

_"What is going on in here?!" a voice boomed and the thief turned around quickly to see an angry pair of hazel eyes staring him down. They belonged to a short, pretty young woman with brown hair braided down her back._

_"Miss Natasha! Mr. Nicholas brought us goodies because we were good," one of the boys exclaimed showing her his orange._

_"Did he now?" the woman known as Natasha said skeptically still staring at the young man who suddenly found the floor very interesting._

_" Show her Mr. Nicholas, please!" _

_"Ya Mr. Nicholas can Miss Natasha have a gift to?" _

'Oh boy'_ he thought smiling at the young woman. _

_"Yes Nicholas, can I have a present?" the young woman asked crossing her arms._

_"Sure," he said reluctantly putting his arm back in the bag and desperately felt around, his gaze never leaving her fiery one. Suddenly his hands wrapped around something small and smiled devilishly hoping to impress the pretty lady with a jewel._

_"Tada!" he boomed holding out his hand to the woman before the children fell over in laughter. He looked into his hand confused and realized it was actually a piece of coal and smiled sheepishly._

_"How practical," she said with an annoyed look on her face as the little ones teased the mistress about being naughty._

_"Why am I naughty?" she asked slightly amused by the man's embarrassment._

_"Uhhh…..I dunno take it up with magic bag it decides these things. Oh look at the time I better go," he said in a rush before grabbing his bag to make his escape when a tiny hand stopped him in his tracks._

_"Children would you kindly go share your goodies with the others," she asked in a sweet voice._

_The children all thanked Nicholas and hugged his leg before running off to show off their treasures. The young man smiled and waved in return forgetting about the woman in front of him until she had a knife to his throat._

_"What do you want?" she demanded._

_Without a second thought Nicholas grabbed Natasha's arm and pulled it behind her back before slamming her down onto one of the beds._

_"I will destroy you if you hurt them, I will not be bullied by thugs," she hissed as she struggled beneath him._

_"I'm not going to hurt them or you but I also don't want to find a knife in my back when I go to leave," he calmly making her stop struggling._

_"What do you propose we do?" Natasha asked frustrated._

_"Simple, we make truce. You give me anything you can spare for food and the merry traveling toy maker will disappear without a trace," he explained._

_With a silent nod Nicholas let the woman up slowly and let her lead him to the kitchen where she began packing up what she could. One of the children ran in panicking as he went up to Natasha saying something about the bad man being back. Curiosity took over the man as he watched the woman run outside to confront the group of men standing outside the orphanage._

_"So Miss Ivanov, do you have an answer for us?" a crude looking man said approaching Natasha._

_"Not one I would say in front of children," she replied with a smirk pulling out two knives from her sleeves._

_"You give me no choice," he replied before coming at her with a knife of his own. _

_The sound of metal hitting metal shocked everyone and the man looked to see Nicholas with one sword in front of Natasha deflecting the knife and one around her waist protectively with a killer look in his eye._

_"Likewise comrade," he hissed dangerously pushing him back and stabbing him in the shoulder with a speed they had never known. _

_The woman yelled to the children to go inside and lock the doors and together they fought off the offending men perfectly synchronized with each other. They fought until finally they were the only two standing in a circle of unconscious bodies._

_"Thank you," she said catching her breath and with a nod Nicholas left with his goods and not once looking back to the woman._

_He returned late to his men who were grateful for the hearty meal and equipment to help them continue their journey. As they sat around a fire Nicholas' second in command came and sat by his side._

_"What is it Viktor?" Nicholas said in a foul mood._

_"You know my father, he tell me as a boy, every man must find his center," he said cheerfully ignoring his friend's scowl, "sometime in his life he will find what makes him tick and he must hold on to it, for it is greatest treasure of all." Nicholas looked at his friend with half interest before putting his hand on his shoulder._

_"Viktor, your drunk," he said seriously._

_His friend only smiled and his hand on his shoulder and said, " Nicholas I've known you long time. You know I'd never let you go hunting in the villages without watching your back comrade." _

_"Go get your center my friend," was all he said before tapping his surprised friend's cheek and leaving him. _

_…_

_The first thing Natasha felt was the heat and then became fully awaken by the cries of the children. She quickly grabbed her knives and boots before ripping the door open and running to the children. Fearing the men were waiting outside the front of the house she sent the children through the windows tying bed sheets together so they could climb down. She could hear more screaming from the room downstairs and tried to get to them but her foot went through the last stair leaving her trapped. _

_She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes and pulled with all her might as the cries of the children could be heard. A chill ran through her when the screaming suddenly stopped and she began to sob still trying to get her foot out when one of the beams came straight for her. She closed her eyes tight waiting for the impact but it never came, she looked up to see none other then Nicholas himself holding up the beam. Thinking fast he stabbed his sword into the stair and released Natasha's foot._

_"Nicholas, the children!" she screamed._

_"Are fine I came back for you," he replied and threw her over his shoulder much to her annoyance and ran out the front door coughing violently. Nicholas held on to the girl as she steadied herself and looked to see the men from earlier that day dead at the feet of Nicholas' men._

_"I asked for one last favor as leader," he explained to her with a smile._

_After that night as a token of friendship Viktor and the other men stayed to build a home for their friend. Nicholas and Natasha lived there many years filling the children's lives with wonder and happiness until the day a young lady named Katherine came to take them on a new adventure._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"The rest, as they say, is history," North said finishing his tale in amusement as Aster's face was in total awe.

"Your turn, what's this about?" he asked feeling like he already knew where this conversation was going.

"Ya know how Jack became a spirit don't ya?" he asked.

"Yes, I knew. He drowned saving his little sister from thin ice and Manny turned him into spirit to early. His little sister sent me a letter year after saying _'Dear Santa, I don't want presents just please find a way to give me back my Jack'_," he explained his heart breaking as he remembered that letter.

"Wait, back up, what do you mean to early?" Aster asked.

"We were all destined to be guardians my friend. Our Jack was born in a time where life was very difficult even for children; he always tried to make everything fun for them. Manny saw this and wanted to preserve it so it was decided when Jack was an adult he would become guardian; making him a spirit at the age of 14 was not intentional," North explained.

"Then why leave him alone all those years? Why didn't we know about him?" Aster asked almost angry at Manny.

"Manny had to think fast, before death could come take Jack's soul so he reincarnated him. Since he was no longer Jack Overland he had to earn his place as guardian and all its power including communication with man in moon. Manny explained everything to me after we dealt with Pitch. "

"So that's why we had no idea who or what he was all that time," bunny realized.

"All we can do now is support and love him like the strange little family we are," North chuckled.

"Funny how that kid can worm his way into yer soft spot," Bunny mumbled as he got up to go to sleep.

...

_'Yes, Aster he's simply wonderful,'_ the dark owl thought as it sat on the windowsill of North's office. Suddenly the creature jumped and morphed into Zooloo.

"He'll be just perfect as my first meal," he hissed into the night.

_'You take something important from me, I take something important from you'_

* * *

I may have have had to much fun writing about Natasha and North but I like it, alright everyone you know what to do


	8. Chapter 8

Hello devoted readers I'm happy to say I now have a voice, and now that I'm feeling better so now on with the story. Warning beginning of chapter may be mildly depressing but otherwise enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal day at the North Pole, the children running amuck in the toyshop as North hid in his office.

Natasha was out doing her guardian duties, which usually kept her quite busy for she was the guardian of nurturing. It was her job to make sure children felt safe and happy, usually during the very last moments of their life no matter how dark those last seconds were. The Russian woman was a protector that was felt not seen, her job was not an easy one and she often sought comfort from Nicholas when she returned but she would never abandon a child.

She was currently at the aid of a young boy in Spain who had witnessed his older cousin collapse while they played in his yard. The much older loved one had a heart condition since they were young and had a sudden massive heart attack in front of the child. She sat beside the boy and wrapped him in an invisible embrace knowing her scent of freshly baked cookies would calm and comfort him.

This particular scene would always remind her of a time that broke her heart when she comforted a 9 year old colonial girl that had just witnessed her older brother fall beneath the ice where she had been previously standing. She had to stay there for several hours as the girl stared at the hole and screamed her brother's name in anguish as if it would bring him back; not even the comforting scent of sugar cookies had calmed her.

The boy in her arms now was not faring much better then that time and like the girl then she had summoned Tooth and Sandy for backup.

"Poor child, how long have you been holding him Tasha?" Tooth said as she and the sand man approached their friend.

"Two hours," was all she said as she concentrated on the lullaby she was sending into the boy's mind to sooth him.

"Please, give him happy dreams with his memories," Mrs. Clause said turning to her friends.

With a nod they worked their magic and soon the little one curled onto the bench he was sitting on and fell asleep with a small smile as he drifted of to the smell of montecado cookies and visions of his cousin and him playing.

_'He is alright now we should go'_ Sandy signed to the ladies in front of him and together they left somber.

When Natasha returned home she finally let her tears for the boy fall. The poor child was in so much pain at the loss of his closest family member and she wondered how awful it was for the young man to have the frightened eyes of his beloved little cousin be the last thing he saw before death.

Lost in her pain she didn't notice the tiny footsteps approach her until the kitchen suddenly became a bit colder then normal and it began to snow inside.

_'Even as a child his powers have become strong with his believers'_ she thought to herself knowing right away who the culprit was.

She turned around to the windows when she heard the sound of frost freezing the glass and turned to see Jack standing there concentrating very hard. After he froze the window to his satisfaction he drew a flower in the frost and pulled it off the glass to give to his marmi.

"How did you know how to do that my darling?" she asked very impressed as she inspected the now three-dimensional frost flower she was holding.

"I had a dream about a little boy who was sad and I drew him a bunny and made it snow in his room so he was happy again," he explained warming Natasha's heart.

"You looked so sad Marmi I just wanted to make you smile," he added putting his arms out to her so she could lift him into a tight hug.

**…**

North watched from the doorway as the pair embraced tightly, it was usually him that comforted Natasha after she came back from her missions. Tooth had flown ahead to warn him that this mission had been a difficult one for his wife to take; before he could even stand a certain winter child heard from his hiding spot under North's desk and zoomed out the office to take care of his marmi.

"Sheilla told me what happened," Bunny said standing next to him.

"It never gets easy for her does it?" he asked looking up to his friend who had not stopped staring at his small family since he arrived.

"It never will my friend, she loves the children more then all of us combined. It is why she has hardest job of all," North explained with an uncharacteristically solemn expression on his face.

The Russian quickly changed his expression to a more familiar jolly one and walked into the room. With Jack still in her arms he picked Natasha up bridal style and began twirling his family around the kitchen.

"NICHOLAS ST. NORTH YOU PUT US DOWN THIS INSTANT," the woman squealed holding her giggling son tight.

"Not till you cheer up and be happy again," he replied casually and he continued his twirling.

"I AM HAPPY!" she yelled at him annoyed.

"Oh ya like ray of sunshine," he said sarcastically making her laugh for real.

Aster laughed before deciding to join in on the fun and climbed onto North's shoulders shouting, "ALL ABOARD THE POLAR EXPRESS."

Toothiana and Sandy heard the shouting and ran into the kitchen just in time to see their massive friend being used as a merry go round and couldn't help but start laughing.

"I call dibs on the next ride," Tooth shouted with her hand in the air making Sandy laugh silently.

"Twirl yaself about darlin' yer the one with wings," Aster teased holding on for dear life.

"That may be E. Aster Bunnymund but how often do I get someone else to throw me around the room," she replied crossing her arms.

_'This would a FANTASTIC time for this sand to wear off now'_ Aster thought to himself as he fascinated about the idea of twirling the pretty fairy around the Warren in his six-foot tall adult form.

This distraction gave Jack the perfect chance to torture his brother figure by taking a deep breath and blowing a cold wind in his direction causing him to let go and fall on the floor in surprise.

"TOOTH'S TURN," Jack yelled making everyone laugh and the girl took the opportunity to wrap her long thin arms around her Russian friend's neck and let her legs fly freely. The sandman had doubled over in laughter at this point in amusement of his furry friend's reaction to the mini blizzard in his face.

"Oi, not nice," Aster scolded the boy.

" Sorry," the boy replied quickly.

"No your not," Bunny grumbled.

"I am a little bit for real," Jack defended himself.

When North decided he needed a break from the twirling Jack jumped out of his mother's embrace and walked up to the pooka before hugging his leg. With the sigh Aster picked up his friend and held him up in front of his face before Jack learned forward and kissed his nose.

"All better?" he asked innocently and smiled when he received a reluctant nod in return.

"Thanks for the ride North," Tooth joked as Nicholas gave her arms around his neck a small squeeze.

"Next time we do family sleigh ride," he said gazing to Bunny who was already turning green at the idea.

"Bunny lets go play," Jack demanded grabbing the pooka's paw and the two ran off to make another perfect mess in the name of fun. Sandman stepped aside to let the pair whiz by him before he glided into the room with a smile on his face.

"Sorry Sandy you didn't get your turn," North said out of breath.

_'I'm good last time I rode the 'polar express' I almost threw up'_ Sandy signed with his sand.

"Not to old yet for sleigh though right?" North asked amused and couldn't help the chuckle when his friend looked him dead serious in the eye and signed

_'Oh hell no.'_

**…**

The boys were currently sitting in the globe room painting Easter eggs. Jack had wanted to colour and Aster decided to use this to his advantage and let his little friend paint some eggs.

Bunny had been concentrating on his own eggs making them the traditional colours he would usually use when he looked up to check on the youngster, Aster was completely surprised at what he saw.

Jack sat there with paint splattered on his face and in his hair with his tongue stuck out in concentration. The little boy painted the egg a solid dark blue before taking his frost and sending it into silver paint and pressing it to the egg. When he pulled the frost away it left a beautiful design of what looked like silver lace lying across a midnight blue background.

Other googies similar to that one surrounded the boy in more bright colours that suited Easter. There was a pink with violet lace egg, a green with orange lace, and a red with yellow lace. Aster was in absolute awe at the interesting way he used the colours and his frost that he didn't realize the boy had stopped and saw him staring.

"Umm Bunny," Jack said getting the pooka's attention

"Ya what?" he replied feeling embarrassed from being caught.

"Do they look good? There not as good as yours but did I do a good job?" the child asked suddenly shy and fidgeting in his spot on the floor.

"Ya kiddin' me mate these are brilliant," Bunny burst suddenly making boy just glow with a smile.

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Ya and that one ya just finished has got to be yer best one yet," Bunny praised the little boy who only got more excited.

_'I never realized my approval meant that much to him'_ he thought as he remembered a more guarded version of that smile when he asked Jack to help him with Easter eggs for the first time.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Bunny was in a pure state of panic, Easter was coming up and _absolutely_ everything had to be _absolutely_ perfect this year. After the disaster the year before the pooka was determined to get his believers back and make this the best Easter ever for them._

_"I am never gonna get all this ready on time," he said out loud._

_"Why don't you ask for help," he turned to see a pretty fairy standing in front of him with an amused look on her face. She had come to make sure her friend wasn't having a melt down._

_"Why, you gonna help me Tooth?" he asked sarcastically knowing very well the girl couldn't paint anything passed a hand turkey._

_"No but I happen to know someone who isn't busy and is quite the artist," she replied ignoring the snarky tone in the pooka's voice._

_This got Bunny's attention he turned to her and grabbed her by bthe shoulders and said seriously," sheilla don't joke with me, if you promise ya got someone who can help me I'll kiss ya full on the mouth right now."_

_"Oh I do."_

_"Who?"_

_"Jack"_

_Aster dropped his arms and gave her a looks that said 'you must be joking' before he started walking away._

_"C'mon Aster give him a chance he really is good," she begged._

_"Ya want me to let that show pony in here durin' the most important time of year fer me? Are ya nuts woman?" he asked seriously wondering if she was joking._

_"Your going to have to trust him eventually and besides beggars can't be choosers," she said before flying off to collect teeth._

_After several hours of debate did E. Aster Bunnymund's resolve finally break, he heaved a giant sigh of frustration before tapping his foot on the ground and took a tunnel to Jack's lake in Burgeese. When got there he couldn't seem to find the fourteen year old anywhere and started walking around._

_"Hey long ears," a voice suddenly said scaring the crap out of the pooka and he turned to see the teen in question defying gravity as he sat on his stick. _

_"You're an awfully long, cold way from home Bunny, everything ok?" Jack asked mildly concerned._

_"First of all stop sneakin' up on me like that yer gonna scare me ta death," he scolded making the teen laugh and then suddenly became uncomfortable._

_"I also came cause I need help," he said simply catching Jack off guard._

_"Uh ya sure, name it," a surprised Jack Frost replied._

_"Tooth said ya knew yer way around a paintbrush so uh wanna help me finish up some googies?" Aster asked looking anywhere but at the teen._

_"You don't want my help Bunny," he said sadly as he turned and walked away and with a casual wave he added," I'd just make a mess."_

_His answer was like a punch to the gut for Aster, those had been his words to the youth last year. Quickly getting over the shock he caught up to the young teenager before forcing him to turn around, the boy wouldn't look up at him and let his wild silver bangs cover his eyes._

_"Bunny why are you even here? I deliberately stayed as far away from you and Easter as possible so I wouldn't ruin it," he mumbled sadly trying to pull away from his friend._

_"If I thought ya were gonna ruin ma holiday do ya think I'd be here mate?" Bunny asked gently. He tucked his paw under the boy's chin to make him look up and saw all the guilt he carried in his eyes._

_" I ruined Easter," Jack stated making him sound very much like a teenager who just crashed his first car instead of a 300 year old spirit._

_"Pitch ruined Easter and he tried to make ya go dark side, but ya didn't. Ya coulda left and never come back but ya didn't, hell ya didn't have ta make a kid believe in me after what I did to ya but ya did," Aster explained._

_"Ya made us proud last year kid and I trust ya with my holiday as much as my life, I'm sorry if I made ya think otherwise alright?" he added. _

_"Your not just saying that so I'll do you a favor?" Jack asked half serious._

_"Nah, I mean it," Bunny assured him as he wrapped an arm around the youth and tapped his foot before adding, "but I swear frostbite you freeze anything and I mean ANYTHING in ma Warren and I'll hang ya by yer ear kapeesh?"_

_"Ya ya," the teen replied laughing as they fell down the tunnel._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He had to admit he did like the way the kid drew little animals, plants and even the guardians on all his eggs. Bunny also didn't seem to mind when Jack would help some of the smaller kids find eggs and he even got himself a couple believers that year.

The pooka was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something in his hand and looked down to see an egg Jack had painted.

"Its for you," the boy stated surprising his friend.

The egg was different from the other ones Jack been working on, this one had a grassy meadow painted on it with egg golemns and googies everywhere.

_'He remembers the Warren'_ Bunny thought as he turned the egg over and smiled as he saw the little stick figures of him and Jack holding hands.

"Thanks Jack, how long have ya been workin' on this?" he asked admiring the boy's handiwork.

"I painted it while you were making goo-goo eyes at Tooth so it only took like 3 days," the boy teased earning him with a grin.

"Why I aughta…." Bunny growled as the little boy got up and started running away from the other boy.

Bunny carefully put his gift down and chased after his little giggling friend.

**…**

Jack ran to his favorite hiding place in the entire world, into his Papa's office and hid under his desk. Stifling his giggles with his tiny hands covering his mouth, he listened as Bunny stomped through the halls yelling Jack's name and saying he was gonna noogie the crap out of him when he found him.

When the coast was clear Jack pushed the chair away with a little to much force and it knocked something over behind the curtain. He climbed out to see what it was and noticed it was a giant stick with a hook in it, as the boy picked it up he suddenly had the feeling that this belonged to him.

As Jack inspected it he aimed the hook part of the stick towards his face and his hands began to glow along with the stick. Without warning the glow intensified and a loud _'pop_' was heard as an explosion of snow shot into Jack's face and whipped around his hair.

Bunny heard the noise and Jack's shout from the hallway and ran into North's office to see Jack stuck in a snow pile and his hair sticking out everywhere.

"What happened to ya?" Aster giggled as the boy sat there in surprise still holding onto his stick.

"I'm not sure but I'm glad it stopped," Jack replied innocently.

The pooka just shook his head as he picked his friend up out of the snow pile deciding to explain that one to North later and took Jack to get cleaned up. After he finally washed all the paint out of the kid's hair in the bathroom and dried him off him to their bedroom.

Even before they walked in Aster felt like something was off, he even walked in before Jack to have a look around to make sure nothing was out of place. When he felt it was safe enough he let his friend run into the room and jump into his bunk where Hubert was waiting ever patient for the winter child, neither of them noticing the sinister shadow in the corner.

**…**

The four adults were still in the kitchen enjoying their conversation when they heard Jack's terrified scream coming from the room he and Aster shared. They wasted no time as they all bolted for the bedroom and were horrified at the scene before there.

When North ripped the door open he was disturbed to find it completely empty with Hubert lying crumpled and alone on the floor.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN CLIFFY \0/ sorry guys I work in a coffee shop and they let me drink it like water. Anyway something I wanted to point out is that Natasha's scent of freshly baked cookies does change depending on the child. If their favorite is chocolate chip that is what they smell, if its oatmeal raison same thing. I however HATE oatmeal raison cookies...they are the reason I have trust issues (look to much like oatmeal chocolate chip).


	9. Chapter 9

Ok sorry about the cliffy lol Anyway on with the story

* * *

They all stood there too shocked to move, how could they not have known someone had entered their home? Sandy clenched his fist as he entered the room and picked up Hubert with a solemn expression on his face.

The sandman went back over to North and handed him the beloved stuffed animal of his son and watched as his friend's anger silently grew with each passing moment.

"Phil, bring us our weapons we leave immediately," Natasha commanded as she started down the hall.

"Tasha, stop we don't even kno-"

"We know exactly who did this," the woman hissed cutting her husband off, " the only question is where he is and I _will_ hunt him down make no mistake."

" I know my love but we cannot leave until we speak to Manny, he is the only one who can help us find the boys," North explained still holding on to his wife's hand.

Natasha remained silent with an unreadable expression as her eyes fell upon the velveteen rabbit in her husband's other hand and said, " speak quickly Nicholas, I want my children back."

"We will find them I promise, and the man responsible will pay slowly and painfully for every second they are not with us," Nicholas replied in a tone that promised agony to anyone who stood in his way as he kissing her hand.

**…**

The group stood in the globe room ready for battle as the light of the full moon surrounded them.

_'My guardians, why have you summoned me?'_ a soft and gentle voice asked them.

"Manny, something has taken Aster and Jack. I believe it to be the dark wizard but I do not know how he could have become strong enough to bypass Odeon's magic," North explained.

_'The sand; It had a greater effect on him then we first realized, it has allowed him strength that was not possible before,'_ the celestial man thought out loud letting the information sink in.

"We must find him quickly, if he is strong enough to get by our magic then he is strong enough to take their life force," Toothiana gasped in realization.

"Of course it is ultimate revenge, Aster and Jack were the ones that stopped him," North said.

"Manny please you must help us find the dark wizard; we don't have much time and I-I've seen his victims," Natasha begged nearly in tears at the thought of all the blank and frightened faces of the children Zooloo had kept from her protection.

_'When last I battled with him, I found him in the depths of a city scavenging like the rat he is…..It goes by a different human name now but I knew it as Lutetia,'_ Manny explained.

_'Forgive me friends, I've lost track of the many changes in names that the humans have given between wars and collapses of their societies,'_ the celestial man added regrettably.

The group looked around each other in confusion at the name of the city, wishing very much that they kept up on their human history and geography; The sandman suddenly stepped forward when a thought came to him.

"What is it Sandy?" Tooth asked anxiously.

_'I know where we must go and we must make hast,'_ the golden man signed to his friends as he grabbed one of North's snow globes.

"Very good my friend, where is he?" North boomed.

Sandy did not answer him, quickly he created a cloud of sand strong enough to hold his friends before turning his attention back to the globe.

"Paris," he whispered so lightly it was no heavier then a light breeze before they gave MiM a grateful nod and flew off to save their friends.

**…**

Jack slowly opened his eyes feeling extremely groggy; the last thing he remembered was hiding behind Bunny with Hubert and seeing the scary shadow in the corner of his room. As his vision cleared more he realized he was lying face to face with a skull and screamed as he jumped back from it only to realize they surrounded him.

The little boy whimpered as tears ran down his face, he slowly backed up until he bumped into something soft and looked down to see it was his friend.

"Bunny," he whispered in a shaky voice as he tried to shake his friend awake.

"Bunny, wake up I'm scared," he said a little louder but when his friend still didn't wake up he began to think the worst.

He pulled his legs into his chest and began to cry his little heart out. He was scared, he woke up in a weird place and now he was starting to think his big brother wasn't going to wake up. The boy stayed in his fetal position for what felt like hours before he heard grunts coming from Bunny.

"Frostbite."

The voice instantly stopped Jack's tears as he looked up to see Aster sitting up looking at him concerned.

"Ya alrigh'?" he mumbled still groggy from his sleep, when he received a nod from Jack who still hadn't moved he sighed in relief.

"C'mere," he said to the boy who immediately ran to him and threw his arms around his friend tightly as if he were a lifeline.

The pooka held him to his chest as he leaned back against the catacomb wall hiding his little friend's face in his chest so he wouldn't have to see the skeletons.

"You wouldn't wake up, I was really scared," Jack mumbled into Bunny's fur.

"Shh its ok, I'm fine," he cooed to the younger boy as he ran his paws through the boy's hair and took in their surroundings for any sign of exits or people.

_'Now what?'_ he thought to himself as he felt Jack start shaking.

"I want Marmi," Jack stated as he looked up to his friend with big, watery, blue eyes.

That was enough to break the pooka's heart and stood up still holding onto Jack protectively with a determined look on his face.

"No sweat, we jus' gotta get outta here and then we'll find marmi and papa ok?" he replied confidently as he readjusted Jack in his arms.

"I don't think so."

Bunny stopped dead in his tracks as the voice echoed throughout the catacombs, he couldn't find the source of the voice but already knew who it was.

"Come out ya coward!" he shouted angrily.

"So quick to die bunny rabbit?" the voice said behind him.

Aster whipped around to see the dark wizard himself standing there with a victorious grin plastered on his face. He seemed different, his power felt stronger and he suddenly became very scared for Jack and himself.

"Aster, it's been a while. Last I saw of you I could have sworn you were taller," he teased as he circled him.

" Bunny I don't like him," Jack whispered in to the older boy's ear.

"It's ok, he won' touch ya," he reassured the boy.

"Oh, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep to children Aster," Zooloo scolded as he suddenly multiplied himself to surround the pair.

"Its makes it more fun for me when I destroy him in front of your eyes," he explained coldly as his clones attacked him and began to pry his arms open to take a terrified Jack.

"Bring the winter child to me alive," Zooloo demanded and watched in amusement as they struggled

"No!" Aster cried as he tried to turn away from the prying hands only to find more, all of them with one goal in mind.

Finally two of the clones ripped his arms open while the third pried the screaming boy away from his friend. The one carrying Jack took the struggling boy to his master who plucked him up and began to walk off with the little boy.

"BRING HIM BACK NOW!" Bunny screamed in rage as he struggled against the other clones.

Without flinching the dark wizard turned around with Jack struggling to get free and chuckled at him, "you take something from me, I take something from you."

He continued down the catacombs, Jack's screams not even fazing him as they echoed across the tunnels. Bunny couldn't stand them, the screams were torture for him to bear and he wiggled his way out of the clones' grasp. Although he was free he knew they would not let him pass, he was stuck.

_'That freak is gonna hurt Jack, I'm stuck being little and I have zero idea what to do about it'_ he thought frustrated.

"Ah screw it, to hell or high water I'm gettin' him back" he mumbled to himself as he ran and dived at the clones who promptly ambushed him.

**…**

Jack continued to struggle against his captor but the man simply would not budge. When the dark wizard felt they were far enough away he dropped the boy in front of him.

"I wanna go home," the boy demanded.

"I'm afraid that simply isn't possible little one," Zooloo replied calmly as he held the child down.

However Jack decided he didn't feel like becoming this man's lunch and bit his hand as hard as he could. When the man was distracted with his injury Jack kicked him in the shin as hard as he could and then ran as fast as his little legs could carry him back to Bunny. He made it pretty far down the tunnel when he felt a painfully tight grip on his arm.

"NO!" Jack yelled before the child blasted the man's face with snow and kept on running.

"MARMI!...PAPA!" he yelled as he ran down the tunnel.

Suddenly the boy felt himself being lifted up in to the air in a bubble, terrified he struggled to get out it.

"NO….I WANT MARMI…PAPA!" he continued to shout as Zooloo forced him back into his grasp.

None to gently he grabbed the child out of the bubble and held him against the wall with his feet dangling in the air. The frightened boy could only watch as the man closed his eyes and began to chant a spell; tears spilled from his eyes as he looked around for anything that could help but he was at a loss so he did the only other logical thing he could think of.

"BUNNY!"

"JACK!" a much older voice yelled back.

Everything happened in a blur, one minute the little boy thought he was done for and the next he was being ripped away from the evil man and crushed against something soft.

At first Jack thought the voice responding to him was his papa but when he finally felt brave enough to open his eyes he looked up to see he was being held by a really big bunny. The creature was in a defensive position on all fours holding the boy possessively to his chest and he looked none to happy to see the man in front of them.

"Impossible!" the man shouted as he held his now bloody arm that once held the boy hostage.

"Nah mate, just inconceivable," he said in scary calm voice.

"Bunny?" the boy asked in shock at his friend's appearance.

"Ya, it's me Frostbite," he replied giving the boy a quick reassuring smirk before turning his gaze back to the enemy.

"You're huge," the boy stated making the guardian give a deep chuckle.

_'He really never changes does he?'_ Aster thought to himself keeping his attention on the dark wizard.

Zooloo wouldn't say it out loud but he was terrified, how could the sand have worn off so soon. That meant the dark wizard didn't have much time to use the power the sand had given him to seek his vengeance upon the child in the pooka's possession.

_'I must have that boy back now'_ he thought and in a desperate attempt to defeat his enemy he filled the tunnels with clones.

Bunny tightened his grip on his precious cargo as he grabbed one of his boomerangs and sent it flying around him. It was easier for him now to take down his enemies even with one arm because he used his size to take down as many clones as he could.

Off in the distance Zooloo was seething in rage at the defeat of his soldiers and decided desperate times called for desperate measures. Pulling out three small balls that were the size of large marbles he intended to throw them in Aster's general direction until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see Toothiana herself standing with a smile on her face before she pulled back her right fist and punched the man right in the mouth. Aster heard the girlish scream and turned to see the fairy with hands on her hips and their enemy at her feet spitting out a tooth.

"I can't believe you did that?!" he shouted at her.

"Call someone who cares," she replied before tossing a quarter at him and flew over to where Bunny and Jack were.

"Ma hero," the pooka smirked at the girl making her blush.

"Let's take care of the problem at hand," she said clawing at one of the clones that were trying to attack the pooka from behind and leaned in close enough to add, "you can thank me later."

Their moment was interrupted when they heard Zooloo spit out more blood as he tried to stand up. Bracing himself against the wall he faced the pair with a rage in his eyes that they had never seen before.

The man had become insane with revenge against the guardians at this point and began throwing the silver balls in his hands at the group. He didn't care if he killed his own or brought the catacombs down upon himself as long as he destroyed them in the process.

Bunny grabbed Tooth by the back of the head and pulled her into his chest with Jack protecting them from the falling rubble.

"Ha! Any more bright ideas guardians?" the man yelled to his enemies.

"Da, I might have one or two left," a feminine russian voice said behind the dark wizard before he felt cold steal pressing against his spine and his manhood.

The sounds of swords were heard catching the attention of both the huntress and the prey as they looked up to see Nicholas St. North standing protectively in front of his friends. As North's stance became relaxed and he put his swords away the clones dropped like flies and vanished into dust.

"I would not dare move if I were you comrade, if she even gets so much as twitch you'll be a eunuch," he said in an amused tone.

Jack wiggled his way out of Bunny's grasp when he saw the coast was clear. He knew he had heard the voices of his parents and lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw them with the beaten up bad guy who seemed way less scary to him now.

"Marmi…. Papa!" he shouted running into Nicholas who was quick to scoop him up into his arms. There were no words for the relief the man felt holding the tiny boy in his arms as he cooed his frightened child.

"Now we have what we want but what to do with you," Natasha hissed as she pressed her blades in just a little bit deeper.

She smirked watching the man helpless in her grip as she had imagined his victims had been in the last moments of their short lives. The thought of what he put them through only encouraged her to end his miserable life here and now.

"You will do nothing," Zooloo hissed back to the woman as he began to laugh.

Before any of them could react smoke surrounded the man and the pressure on Natasha's blades disappeared. When the smoke cleared the man was gone leaving everyone very much on edge.

"Where the hell did he go?" Aster said breaking the silence of the catacombs.

"I do not know but I do not like this," North said as he moved towards Natasha keeping their son between them.

The silence was almost deafening when it was suddenly broken by a series of small explosions similar to the ones he used too attack them in their first battle.

_'Very well fools, if I cannot have the boy then I will burry you all together,'_ Zooloo's voice boomed from all around them.

The rubble flew at them from all directions effectively separating the guardians; one piece caught Nicholas off guard forcing him to loose his grip on Jack.

The child flew across the tunnels and shut his eyes tightly expecting to hit a wall but he landed in something soft. He opened his eyes only to find his vision was clouded with gold sand and looked up to see his friend Sandy smiling back at him.

"Nice timing my friend," North boomed when he noticed something on the sandman's back.

"You went back for that?" Nicholas asked.

The scene seemed so familiar with the guardians creating a defensive circle around an overly confident wizard who had reappeared and was laughing manically.

"Really Sandman you think you can defeat me with a stick," Zooloo huffed as he crossed his arms.

Sandy smirked at the man's ignorance before grabbing the staff off his back and handing it to the little boy in front of him.

_'Do try to aim away from your face this time ok?'_ he signed to the little boy who nodded in response.

They all watched as the little boy fell into a trance from the stick and his eyes seemed to literally frost over. The glow from the staff engulfed Jack in a whirlwind of snow and ice and the cave suddenly became frigged.

"What's happening," Tooth cried as she clung to the pooka.

"I dunno," Bunny tried to reply over the harsh wind that blocked his view.

The frost that surrounded the boy suddenly dispersed and there was Jack but he appeared different then he had just moments before. The boy was no longer a young child but a young teenager once more, and his body seemed to be made entirely of ice.

"Frostbite?" Bunny asked terrified for his friend.

The frozen boy looked at his friend with a comforting smile before turning an angry glare to the dark wizard.

_'I've got a bone to pick with you'_ Jack's voice hissed yet his lips never moved.

Zooloo backed away in fright of the winter sprite's power as the teen approached him.

_'You hurt children that I care for and protect, you hurt my friends and then you tried to take me from them'_ the voice accused, as he got closer and trapped the evil man against the wall.

_'Now you will pay,'_ he concluded with an intense glare and aimed his staff under the man's chin.

"No! Impossible how could you have become this powerful?" Zooloo demanded.

_'I'm Jack Frost'_ he said with a smirk.

_'People believe in me'_

* * *

Sweeeeeeeet another chapter done. Fun facts: Lutetia was actually the name of Paris at one point before it was a big deal


	10. Chapter 10

Once again I must apologize for the cliffy I couldn't resist and holy review bombshell guys! All the positive feedback was the absolute best part of my day I must say, thank you so much

* * *

The light that had consumed the catacombs disappeared as quickly as it came leaving the very confused guardians behind. The sandman, who seemed the least disorientated, was the first to recover from Jack's burst of power. His vision cleared up enough to reveal the winter child back in his teenage body and unconscious on the ground, directly across from him was the dark wizard literally frozen in place.

"JACK!" North yelled as he rushed over to the boy.

To his relief the teenager was only asleep, his light breathing was the only thing keeping North from destroying the ice block. Nicholas realized the child was completely naked and quickly he took off his coat and wrapped his son in the thick fur, he assured his friends that he had only exerted himself when he saw their concerned faces staring in the direction of the boy's limp form.

"Wha' did he do?" Bunny questioned as he and Tooth approached Zooloo.

The tooth fairy approached the frozen man to take a look at Jack's handy work; she tapped the dark wizard's nose and nearly jumped out of her feathers when his eyes moved to stare in her direction.

"Oh my goodness he's still awake!" she screamed clinging onto the pooka beside her for dear life.

They all turned to the subdued villain in shock as he incoherently grumbled in anger and shifted his eyes from side to side. Still holding on to the girl in his arms Aster smirked as he looked over to Sandy who was gliding over and wearing the same smirk.

"You thinkin' wha' I'm thinkin' Sandy?" Bunny asked.

The sandman nodded as he floated over to their frozen friend and laid him down on the ground face up and proceeded to sit on top of his chest. Aster gently pried the startled fairy off of him before walking over and standing over Zooloo's head.

"What are you two doing?" Natasha asked knowing those faces all to well.

"Just havin' a lil' fun is all," he said looking at the woman with a kind smile before turning back to the man below him with a malicious grin and added, "Jack Frost style."

Sandy held the man's eyelids open as Aster gathered some saliva in his mouth and let it drop in a long string of drool from his lips. He let it fall inches from the dark wizard's eyes and let it just dangle there for a few minutes before slurping up the string again.

He repeated the process a few times as Zooloo tried desperately to close his eyes but the man holding them open chuckled silently as he signed_ 'Oh I don't think so.'_

_'My turn?'_ he asked with his sand turning to his partner in crime.

"Alrigh' give 'im yer best shot," Aster replied and bent down to keep the wizard's eyes open for his friend.

The pooka chuckled as he watched the sandman move his eyeball around in its socket with his finger. Judging by the angry muffles coming from below the sandman was definitely making Zooloo squirm.

"Ooo next is my turn yes?" North said handing Jack over to Natasha who already had her arms out waiting and looking very unimpressed.

Natasha and Toothiana watched as the large Russian man stomped over and began brushing his beard in the man's face, he even went as far as to take a strand of hair off his shirt and just drop it in Zooloo's eye.

The angry grumbles continued as the three torturers laughed hysterically and high-fived each other for being the most annoying people in the universe.

"Their disgusting," Tooth stated receiving a casual nod from her friend as they observed the scene before them.

"How old are they? Twelve," the fairy said annoyed, even after being with these guys for centuries they still managed to mind boggle her sometimes.

"They are guardians of childhood, naturally their methods of torture would be childish and annoying as a schoolyard bully or bored sibling," Mrs. Clause explained as she watched all three of her boys chest bump at the same time.

"To bad we cannot give him wedgies, pants are frozen," they heard North grumble sadly.

A cough caught the boys' attention and they turned to see Tooth with her arms crossed and wearing the same unhappy expression as Natasha who was still holding her unconscious son.

" Excuse me, sorry to be party pooper but its time to be grown ups now," the Russian woman said giving all three men a look that said _'argue and die.'_

"Sorry," North said with a grin after he walked over and took Jack back into his arms from his annoyed wife.

She simply rolled her eyes as she pulled out a snow globe to take them back home, Bunny grabbed their frozen victim to take before Manny who would be his judge, jury and executioner.

_**3 Days later…**_

Aster just arrived back at Santaff Claussen, it had been a few days since he and Jack were kidnapped by the dark wizard. Since then the pooka had made a very strict schedule for him self to check the warren, make sure Easter plans were underway and then come back to the pole. Bunny opened the door to his former bedroom to see Jack Frost still fast asleep; he strolled over and took a seat in the chair beside his friend's bed.

It was quiet, any other time if it was this silent with Jack Frost in the room and he'd be over the moon but this wasn't right. The winter child had been asleep to long and it was bothering his friends, especially the pooka.

"C'mon frostbite yer gonna miss Halloween, ya promised the kids ya'd make it snow for a treat," Bunny mumbled.

As he sat there he noticed something stuck beside the night stand and the bed, curious he pulled it out and saw it was Hubert the bunny.

_'Must have fallen off the night table,'_ Bunny thought with an affectionate smirk.

Looking around to make sure nobody was going to walk in anytime soon he tucked the beloved stuffed animal in the bed with Jack before nuzzling the boy's cheek. He hoped that somehow it let his young friend know that it was safe to open his eyes and that he wasn't alone. The pooka stopped when heard a knock at the door and turned to see Toothiana walk in to the room with a kind smile and a cup of hot cocoa for Bunny.

"Hey, how's the sleeping sweet tooth?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed as Bunny settled back in his chair and took the drink gratefully.

" He'd be better if he'd open his eyes already, even when he's not moving he's buggin' me," Aster joked making the fairy giggle.

"Anything to get a rise out of you eh long ears," Tooth teased.

"I swear if he's doin' this on purpose I'm droppin' his butt off in Egypt for scrain' the crap outta me," the pooka threatened half serious.

"I sincerely doubt Jack Frost would be dedicated enough to a practical joke to lie still for three days," she said trying to cheer up her friend.

" Ya I dunno, I tried talkin' to him an' stuff but he just doesn' wanna budge," he explained as he stared at his warm drink.

Tooth put her hand on his cheek making him to look at her as she smiled and said, "he'll be fine, he's just exhausted."

"Thanks Sheilla," he said taking her hand from his face and giving it a grateful squeeze before he let it slide from his paw as she stood up. The Easter bunny watched as she turned to leave before he grabbed her wrist.

_'Ah what the hell.'_

"Speakin' of sayin' thank you," was all he said he pulled the shocked girl down and wrapped his other paw behind her head so he could kiss her with everything he had in him.

"What was that?" she asked when they pulled away, flabbergasted at what he had just done.

"Ya told me ta thank ya later," he said smirking at the blush that covered the girl's face.

Toothiana was beside herself with emotions ranging from excited to terrified, her crush since literally forever ago had just kissed her senseless.

"Your welcome," was all she could manage to say as she turned and fluttered to the door since her legs felt like jelly.

As she reached the doorknob he heard the pooka huff in defeat behind her as if he had just received the greatest rejection in existence. She wanted to turn back she really did but the idea of this amazing thing crashing around her terrified the tooth fairy to no end. She wrapped her hand around the pouch on her neck that contained her own baby teeth and memories filled her mind of how happy her parents were and the chance they took on their love.

Aster's gaze went back to the slumbering teenager as the girl he just basically confessed to walked away from him. He huffed after he heard the door open and close and thought that maybe this was some kind of sign that it wasn't meant to be. He was distracted from his melancholy thoughts as he felt a tap on his shoulder and experienced a shock of his own.

_'Screw it'_ Tooth thought as she pulled Aster into a deep, passionate kiss earning her a seductive growl from Bunny's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

No pretty words needed to be said; no gifts or any other proof of worthiness need be given. Just the simple act of affection for one another was enough to say all they needed to know, even after they broke the kiss they simply held each other and laid their heads against one another smiling like idiots.

The moment was ruined entirely however when they heard a loud catcall and turned around to see none other then Jack Frost himself. He was sitting up against the headboard with one hand behind his head and Bunny's hot cocoa in the other.

"Well good morning to me," he said casually.

The tooth fairy squealed in delight as she flew over and hugged the boy relieved to him awake. Making a fuss of all the little scratches that adorned his face and checked his teeth to make sure they hadn't been chipped. Finally satisfied with her inspection of the teenager she turned back towards Aster.

"We can talk later," she whispered to Bunny, kissing him on the cheek before she flew out of the room to tell the others the good news.

Jack tried desperately not to laugh at the fuming bunny that he was left alone with, standing before him with clenched fists

"Do ya have ANY idea how long I've been waitin' fer that?" the pooka hissed finally.

"Yup," the boy replied casually.

"And you just-"

"Uh-huh"

"On top of that ya-"

"Drank all your cocoa? Sure did"

Jack ended the conversation by slurping the rest of the chocolaty beverage and sat the mug down on the night table.

E. Aster Bunnymund was at a loss for words, he didn't know whether to hug the kid or smother him with a pillow. Deciding on a happy medium he grabbed an extra pillow and whacked the kid so hard he almost fell out of bed laughing before pulling him into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while just taking comfort in each other's presence reassuring themselves that they were safe after what they'd been through.

"Do me a favor mate," Bunny said after a while.

"Don't interrupt you and Tooth anymore while you guys destroy my childhood?" Jack teased.

"Well there's that if ya don' mind," the pooka chuckled before adding seriously, "don' eva scare me like that again, please."

" Okay," Jack said quietly clinging to his friend a little tighter.

Bunny finally let the kid go when he heard the sounds of footsteps running down the hall and the bedroom door being ripped open. North rushed in and scooped up his boy holding him tight as relief washed over him.

"I'm ok I promise," Jack said to the man trying to comfort him.

"That was quite the trick," Natasha said walking in more casually but equally as relieved to see the teen awake.

"Ya, I meant to say something when I got more control, Mother Nature was helping me out with that one as a favor to Manny," the winter child explained sheepishly.

" So what happened to the soul sucker senior?" Jack asked trying to remember the fight with Zooloo.

" Manny said since he enjoyed the catacombs so much that maybe he would enjoy his new prison of endless Labyrinth. Man in moon is quite clever with punishments," North explained with a grin making Jack shudder.

_'Hope he never gets mad at me'_ he thought nervously.

_'Enough talk about evil wizards, we must celebrate our victory'_ Sandy signed excitedly.

" Sandy is right EGGNOG AND COOKIES FOR EVERYONE," North boomed throughout the workshop making the tooth fairy groan.

* * *

That was way to much to write, I'd like to thank my childhood as the youngest of four for the inspiration to torture Bunny and the bad guy XD. Anyway guys you know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Well I must say the support and encouragement from readers has been incredible and as a gift I have a surprise at the end of the chapter. I will say only that I do not own any of these characters

* * *

Today was the day and Jack couldn't have been more excited, it had seemed like forever and now that it was here he couldn't help thinking this was another beautiful dream. A knock at the door told him otherwise as he looked up to see Natasha with her arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

She walked over to the young man and checked him over to make sure there was absolutely nothing wrong with him before heaving a great sigh.

"Ok Jack, you can get out of bed today for a while," The Russian said amused.

Rays of heavenly light rained down the winter child while angels sang hallelujah, a giant smile graced the boy's face and he literally flew out of bed to hug the woman.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jack chanted before running out of the room.

Natasha couldn't help a chuckle as the teen fly out of the room. When he was gone she sat on the bed and sighed as she picked up Hubert.

_'It was for a short while but for that while I had child of my own'_ she thought sadly as tears fell from her eyes and she clung to the stuffed animal. Tasha suddenly found herself in a warm embrace still hunched over the toy, she looked up to see that it was the very child she had just been thinking off.

"I forgot my stick and saw you crying," he explained with a concerned face.

"It is silly, do not worry darling," she said smiling through her tears.

"Its not silly," he said seriously before pulling her back into a proper hug.

"No matter what anyone says, you are always gonna be my marmi and this will always be my home," he explained tightening his hold.

Natasha couldn't have been happier to hear those words from the boy and held just as tight to him and whispered to him in russian:

_"I'll love you forever,_  
_ I'll like you for always, _  
_as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."_

He kissed his marmi on the cheek before drying her tears with a big smile on his face that seemed to light up the room.

"Alright, enough sappiness, go have fun darling," she said.

As if he suddenly remembered he was allowed outside he gave a loud woohoo before flying out the nearest window at a neck breaking speed.  
North walked into the room smiling at his wife, "my warrior woman is turning into sap," he joked.

He quickly found himself on the business end of her death glare before she chucked several pillows at her husband and chased him out of the room.

"Ok… then again maybe not," he chuckled as he ran away from his pride-wounded wife.

**…**

Jack felt like he could breath again for the first time in what felt like forever, he had missed being outside and being carried by the wind. The wind seemed to have longed for the boy as well for it kept caressing his cheek as if to say _'I missed you my friend.'_

"Missed you to wind, now we owe some kids a visit," Jack said and the wind carried him off to Burgeese.

The kids were over the moon to see their hero Jack Frost in their backyard from the bedroom window. Jamie was quick to run down the stairs and squealed in delight as the older boy wrapped him in his arms and swung him around in a huge hug.

In the short two years that Jack had believers he learned that above all things he was a hugger; he absolutely loved hugs, especially from his first believer Jamie. The kid was as reckless as he was and adored when his hero threw him up in the air and swung him around like a helicopter.

"JACK," a 5 year old Sophie yelled as she climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We missed you Jack, where have you been its already Halloween?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry squirt, it's been an interesting six months," Jack explained and then told the children the story.

"Wow, that's incredible," Jamie said in awe.

"Bunny is like superman," Sophie exclaimed in adoration of her favorite guardian.

"Oh you think so eh pixie? Well I have a picture of a certain sleigh ride that says different," Jack said calling Sophie by the nickname he gave her on account of her never taking off her fairy wings.

"Show 'em and I skin ya alive," a familiar voice said behind Jack and he turned to see the grumpy bunny himself.

"Fine," Jack said with a smirk as he tossed the photo up in the air, which was caught in a breeze.

"However I'd like to see you skin the wind mate," he added as he watched the wind blow the picture into Jamie's hand before the pooka could catch it.

Jamie took one look at the picture and tried desperately not to laugh as he looked from the image in his hand to the enraged giant bunny before him.

"Looks like you guys had…fun," the boy said staring at the image.

_'Jack kinda looks like Sophie in this picture'_ he thought.

He quickly looked up from the photo to see Jack Frost being tackled by the Easter bunny, the pair rolled around on the ground wrestling as Jamie and Sophie's mom arrived home.

**…**

The woman stood puzzled when she found her children in the backyard looking amused as they starred off into space.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Watching the Easter bunny and Jack Frost wrestle," Sophie said casually.

"Really?" she said in 'surprise' trying not to laugh as she walked towards the house.

"Mommy!" her daughter cried in horror making her turn around in a panic.

"Oh my God what!" she replied looking around scared.

"You walked through them, they don't like that it hurts them," the little girl explained with tears in her eyes.

"Holy crap Sophie don't scare mommy like that ok," the woman said picking her up and hugging her.

_'This kid's imagination is going to give me a heart attack'_ the woman thought as she took a deep breath to calm herself, her daughter still clearly upset by the attack on her imaginary friends.

"Why don't you help me with dinner before we go trick or treating and Jamie can apologize for me while he puts his bike away ok?" Mrs. Bennett. said hoping to sooth her little girl.

Sophie only nodded and with that Jamie's mom smiled at her son before walking into the house with his little sister leaving him with the strange pair.

"Cranky I hate when that happens," Bunny said trying to shake off the chill that was running through his body before looking at Jack.

_'Kid doesn't even look fazed by it anymore'_ Aster thought disturbed as the winter child became uncharacteristically quiet.

"You guys ok?" Jamie asked worried for his friends, unsure about how to feel about his friend's silence.

"Almost forgot what that felt like," Jack finally mumbled before looking at his friends with a smile and joked, " 300 years and it still gives me the willies."

"Jaime dinner!" the boy heard his mother call from inside the house.

"Your gonna come trick or treating right?" the child asked quickly.

"Duh," was Jack's settle reply as he ruffled the ten year old's hair making him smile. After quickly put his bike in the shed Jaime ran back into the house so they could eat and put their costumes on.

"Ya sure yer alrigh'?" Aster asked when it was just the two of them.

The teen didn't answer his friend; he just turned to him with his bangs covering his eyes and rested his head against the pooka's chest. It was like an automatic response for Bunny to wrap his arms around Jack understanding that for just a moment he needed to be reminded that he was real.

Truth be told he needed the comfort just as much as the kid did, he had felt the same way when he had been walked through that Easter just two years ago. He had clung to his friends just as this 14 year old child clung to him now.

"Thanks…I just need-" Jack tried to say but his voice was too shaky.

"I know its ok mate, take yer time," Bunny said softly trying to comfort the boy like he did after one of Jack's nightmares.

The pair stayed like that for a while before Jack pulled away saying he was ok with a grateful smile. Aster was pretty sure that was the first time Jack Frost said he was ok and meant it, he felt a sense of pride as a guardian for being one of the few that made him feel safe. They spent the rest of the time waiting for the kids to get ready in a comfortable silence smirking at the sounds of excitement coming from inside the happy home.

Jack suddenly burst into laughter when the kids came out in their costumes; Sophie had decided that she was going to be the most fearsome ladybug pirate that sailed the seven seas. Jaime and a couple of the other neighborhood kids were being toy soldiers and were painted green from head to toe.

"Arrrr maties, BUZZ BUZZ!" the five year old shouted pointing her plastic sword in the air.

"Buzz buzz?" Bunny inquired amused.

"Ladybugs are bugs and all bugs say buzz buzz," Jaime explained his little sister's logic before his parents walked out.

"You guys look great!" Mr. Bennett said dressed as Freddy Krueger.

He whipped out a camera and took a few pictures of his children completely oblivious to the fictional characters posing with them.

"Now remember Jaime, just around the block ok," Mrs. Bennett reminded her son who she was letting go trick or treat by himself with his little sister for the first time.

"I know mom and always hold Sophie's hand and call if I see anyone weird or if the ladybug pirate gets tired," Jaime repeated back to his parents holding up his mother's fully charged cell phone.

"Alright go on, I have to make sure your father doesn't give anyone a heart attack," she said as she watched her husband wave to the children with his clawed hand.

Jack and Aster followed the excited children and watched as they went door to door repeating the age old 'trick-or-treat.' The guardians couldn't help but enjoy themselves as they watched Jaime and his friends pose as toy soldiers at every door while Sophie held her candy bag at the end of her sword and holler, "ARRR BUZZ BUZZ."

Everything was going well until they turned down a quiet corner and some teenagers who were smashing pumpkins stopped them. They demanded that they 'give up the goods' as they put it or they weren't going to let them pass.

The pooka knew he shouldn't interfere but Sophie's tears and sniffles were putting a serious strain on his composure. Jack suddenly caught his attention as he watched the teen smile and calmly approach a scarecrow.

"What are you up to?" he asked watching him wiggle his way inside the scarecrow.

"You'll see," he said calmly.

**…**

"Last time brats," the scruffy looking teen warned as he snatched Sophie's bag as she let out a yelp.

"Give that back!" Jaime demanded shoving the older kid.

The large boy barely even budged and laughed as he shoved the 10 year old roughly to the ground.

"Think you're tough shit kid, YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!" the teen sneered approaching the boy quickly.

"I sure do," a demonic voice said behind the bully.

As a hand roughly spun him around and the teenager came face to face with a hollow, demonic, glowing pumpkin face attached to a scarecrow.

"Nice face, I think I'll rip it off and wear it as a mask," it hissed holding the teen up by his collar

The teenager screamed bloody murder as the creature laughed sadistically before letting the bully go and watched as he ran with his tail between his legs with his friends. Jack quickly ran to position himself on the front lawn as people ran out to see the commotion only to see teens running away from a group of kids.

"Some people can't take a trick," was all Jaime had to say and people just shook their heads and went back inside their homes.

"Cute," the pooka said making all the kids go into bursts of laughter as he pulled the pumpkin head off Jack Frost who looked quite proud of him self.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous," a cheerful voice said clapping their hands.

The children turned around in shock to see a skeleton man in a pin stripe suit walking towards them giving them applause. Behind him floated a ghost that looked like a dog with a red nose.

The newcomer approached Jack and put his hand on his shoulder before saying, "my compliments from me to you on this, a most delightful trick."

"Uhh thanks," was all Jack managed to say in his confusion before Bunny shoved the stranger back and stood in front of him and the kids protectively.

"Ya keep yer grubby hands away from them," he said dangerously to the skeleton man.

"Who is he?" one of the kids asked.

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness," he apologized before taking an elegant bow to them and said, " My name is Jack Skeleton, the pumpkin King."

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground except bunny, who seemed to be clenching his fists and ready for a fight.

" Is there anyone you _don't_ have a grudge with?" Jack asked amused at his friend's cautiousness.

" Really, Bunny it's been ages since that incident. Surely your not still upset with me over it?" the pumpkin king said.

"Wanna bet?" the teen said poking his head around the pooka before Aster shoved him back.

" Woul' ya belt up Jack, this dingo almos' got North an' me killed," he hissed at the teen.

" Yes, yes not my finest moment," the skeleton admitted regretfully before something occurred to him.

"Jack? As in Jack Frost?" he said mostly to himself checking his pocket watch and then looked at the teen, "bit early aren't you my boy?"

" We asked him to make it snow tonight," Jaime said shyly.

"Snow on Halloween, a wonderful treat to follow such a trick indeed! Please do Jack I simply love snow," Jack Skeleton cheered excitedly.

As he walked closer to the teen however a deep, dark growl could be heard from the pooka that immediately stopped him in his tracks.

"Ah said bugger off," he said in a dark tone.

"C'mon Bunny loosen up the guy just wants to see a little snow with the kids," the teen said calming his friend.

"_Please_ Bunny," the skeleton begged with his hands folded, if he had lips his bottom one would be out in a puppy dog face.

"Fine," he huffed earning cheers from everyone and soon tiny little snowflakes fell from the sky covering Burgeese.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch and it was pretty amusing to watch the tall, lanky man frolic in the snow with the children and try to catch snowflakes. The kids got a great haul of candy that they were proud to show their shocked parents when they got home.

"So what did he do to you?" Jack asked as the two guardians took off towards the North Pole.

" It's a long story I do not want to get into tonight alright?" he said exhausted.

The teen put his hands up in surrender and they flew back towards Santoff Claussen when they suddenly saw the northern lights. Wondering what could possibly be wrong now they flew faster until they reached their friends, when they flew in there were the other four guardians and Father Time standing there in the globe room staring at them.

"Good, you come quickly," Nicholas, said excited.

"Ya we were on our way back, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"I've come to give my gratitude," Father time said approaching the pair.

"You two may not have recovered all the sand from my hour glass but you saved what you could and even stopped the deviant who stole it in the first place resulting in saving many lives. I'd like to try and grant you a wish if it is within my power," he explained.

Jack and Aster stood there shocked; they definitely had not been expecting that one. Anything they wanted within the means of Time's power was an incredible gift to receive, the pair stood silent.

"What about the others?" the teen asked uncertain.

"They all agreed that the wishes should go to you two," he said and the others nodded kindly. Silence that filled the room was full of shock and consideration, what could these two want that they didn't already have?

" I don't suppose yer in the business of bringin' people back ta life are ya?" Bunny asked looking up with his eyes full of hope.

"You wish to revive your people," Time stated.

Aster nodded.

"You would never be able to see them you understand, as a guardian your place is here," he explained.

"Ah know," the pooka replied almost heart broken, if he did see his home again he doubted very little that he could come back to being a guardian so easily.

"What of you Jack, what do you wish?" Time asked all eyes turning to the teen. Everyone was curious of what the teen would ask Father Time for, would it be for power, believers?

"Umm…if it's ok," he said not really sure how to put into words what it was that he wanted.

"I think I'd like to grow up," he said in a very certain matter. The room fell silent once more, everyone looked at Jack as if he grew a second head as he stood beside Bunny with a nervous posture.

"Grow up? My boy why do you want to grow old?" Time asked.

"Manny told me once a couple years ago that my death was an accident, that I was supposed to become a guardian as a man not a child spirit. I just…since then always wondered what I'd look like if I was the proper age I was supposed to be," Jack explained picking at his stick.

Father Time nodded and then looked to the moon as if searching for guidance. With a nod he closed his eyes and became quiet.

"Very well," he said and then looked at Bunny.

"Your planet, your people they have been revived and they are now alive and well but without any recollection that you ever existed," he said making the pooka smile gratefully.

Father Time closed his eyes once more and Jack suddenly felt tingly and strange. He looked to meet the old man's gaze as he said, "It has been done, your body has now begun to age to its proper stage in life. The aging process will stop when you have reached the age of 25 years old and that will become your immortal body. Since you are a spirit you may revert back to any age under 25 at will."

Jack nodded excitedly he knew there was not much he could do for the life he left behind, after all he was no longer Jack Overland, but that did not mean he couldn't make the most of his new life. With that Father Time left the guardians saying that his debt was now re payed and he was need there no longer.

_'I to have gifts for my guardians'_ said the man in the moon catching everyone's attention.

"What is special occasion?" North asked.

'You have all grown and changed tremendously after these events, I wish to show how proud I am of all of you' he explained shining a warm light on his beloved guardians.

_'Tooth, for having the courage to take a chance, I bestow upon you the baby teeth of your parents. May their memories give you strength along with your own'_ Mim said as a beautifully decorated box floated into the fairies hands.

A gentle smile graced her lips as visions filled her head of her parents meeting and their marriage in the palace of Punjam Hy Loo.

"Thank you," she said feeling comfort as Aster wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

_'To Sanderson, I believe a vacation is in order for you my friend. You have been guardian to your friends and have protected them from themselves and now I will be seeing to it that someone takes care of you. Nightlight will guard the dreams while you rest'_

The Sandman nodded gratefully; the idea of a rest sounded very good to him right now and he trusted Nightlight to take care of the children.

_' Bunnymund, your sacrifice has been great. I will grant you a tunnel to see your people whenever you wish. You will not be seen but you may watch over them as you do the children of Earth.'_

Words could not express how much that meant to the pooka.. Overwhelmed with emotion all he could do was nod in appreciation.

_'To Natasha and Nicholas I hereby decree that this day forward Jack Frost is now your son therefore the name 'clause' will officially be added to the end of his name.'_

The couple stood in shock, they had a child; a son and soon they both broke into tears. The guardian of fun couldn't have smiled brighter as he ran to his parents and clung to them for dear life.

_'I expect you both to raise Jack into a good man, I know you will not fail him'_ MiM said then turned to the teen.

_'As for Jack, I have something that I've wanted to give you for a while now'_ he said.

A burst of wind suddenly shot through the globe room ripping the windows open and flew around the youngest guardian leading him outside. When he got outside he ran until he was right underneath the moon and watched as the tornado of snow and ice concentrated above Jack's head. Something began to form up above and slowly descended towards the teenager who had his arms out to catch it.

When he caught it he realized it was a girl no older then himself. Her barely visible silver locks pulled into a waterfall braid and dressed in a simple white short-sleeved dress that reached the ground and was covered with a hooded cape.

The young woman suddenly opened her eyes and looked around her as if it were for the first time before looking at Jack and giving him a beautiful smile. Jack couldn't stop starring at the girl as he slowly helped her stand up on to her bare feet, her gaze never leaving his.

"Wind?" Jack asked suddenly recognizing her.

"Yes," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper, before she wrapped her arms around her friend.

Meanwhile the other guardians were watching in amazement as their friend received his 'gift' before turning back to the many.

"Ya gave 'im a girlriend mate?" Aster asked confused.

_'A companion, someone he can grow with. It took centuries worth of begging before Mother Nature would let me give her a body to call her own.'_ He explained.

"Who is she?" Tooth asked as she smiled at Jack twirling his friend around in the snow.

_'She is the one who has been by his side from the beginning, one of Mother Nature's most treasured children.'_

_'You gave him North Wind'_ Sandy stated in shock finishing the sentence for his friend. The group although shocked could not help find peace in watching the pair run around and play in the gently falling snow before deciding to join in on the action themselves.

Man in the moon watched happily from his home as his guardians, neh his children, all together not because they had to but because they wanted to as a family.

* * *

Surprise! The introduction of Wind in the last chapter is a prequel to a new story that I will be starting shortly, I hope you will all follow that story as strongly as you followed this one. In the meanwhile I'll be helping lily bloom spring spirit post her story 'a guardian love story ~jack frost~' so be looking for that. Thank you again all you wonderful readers who loved this so much, your kind words were wonderful encouragement xoxo


End file.
